The Wedding
by Awatcher2
Summary: Based on Something Blue. And season 6. Buffy and Spike finish what they started. This story is takes place about a week before Xander and Anya wedding. The story was first created 12/01
1. The Party

_ **

The Wedding. 

**   


**By: Awatcher2**

  
**1. The Party** _

** Spike's Crypt. **

**Buffy:**Stop it that tickles. (Looking at Spike she can't help laughing with delight.)

**Spike: **That's not wot you said last night luv. Fact don't think stop entered your vocab. If I recall. 

**Buffy:** (Blushing) Well maybe I didn't let you nibble on my neck last night.

**Spike:** Dare I remind you, where you did let me nibble last night luv? (Gives Buffy a wicked, teasing and seductive glance.)

**Buffy:** Spike if you don't stop that I will leave. (Fains getting off the bed.) Ah Spike. (Laughs uncontrollable, and contentedly as he, pulls her back onto the bed, and things take on a much more intense turn.) 

**Spike: **Guess I'm just gonna have to remind you after all. (Goes to do just that.)

**Some time later in the crypt. **

**Spike:** I love watching you sleep. (Holding a sleeping Buffy, contentedly in his arms.) You don't know how long I wanted this for. Before we ever got together then after, I have always wanted you. Sometimes this all don't seem real to me. Sometimes I just pinch myself, to believe it's real. 

**Buffy:** Spike did you say something? (Slowly waking up, she turns in his arms to face him.) I guess we know who has the energy around here tonight. (She smiles up at him genuinely happy, and gently kisses him on the lips.) 

**Spike:** I've been thinking bout stuff, (strokes her hair as he looks down at her. Thinks it's hard to believe that they are here together like this, but he smiles in gratitude.) 

**Buffy:** Ow, your ring is snagged in my hair again. I don't think I can be with a someone who wears more jewelry to bed than I do. There is something just wrong with that. 

**Spike:** Thought you liked my jewelry. Thought you thinked it looked sexy.

**Buffy:** No. You thought it looked sexy, I am just here to amuse you and your whims. 

**Spike:** Mean you don't think I'm sexy, you don't want to put your hands all over my tight little body? (Gives her his raised eyebrow look.)

**Buffy:** You know I never said that. (Reaches over and nibbles on his ear lobe.) I think some parts of you are a little sexy. 

**Spike:** Which ones luv? (Smiles down at her knowingly, she hits him.) Ow, you still have a wicked little smack me hand, when you're ready. Didn't I teach you there are propriate times for a spanking? See I've been remiss in doing my tutoring, well at least it's not a total loss, at least you got the candle wax, portion down, and a very nice job at that I must say. ( Points to a mark on his chest, still discolored from candle wax.) 

**Buffy:** I am also getting quite good at french lessons too, (tastes his chest where the mark is.) I understand french requires good dexterity of the tongue. (He pulls her to him, they wrestle a little bit. She kisses him deeply, and passionately.)

**Spike:** Oh, (almost breathless from the kiss they are sharing,) I see. ( Catching his breath, as he pulls her away a bit.) Buffy, we need to talk, there is stuff, that I have been trying to sass out, and I think I've finally come to a decision.

**Buffy:** You sound serious. Is this something that I'm going to like?

**Spike: **Well I don't know how you're going to react, so I've been sassing it out giving it some thought. You might not like what I have to say but I have given it thought, and...

**(From inside the crypt upstairs)**

**Xander: **Buffy, Spike, you here? It's me Xander. Of course you're here, I remember it well, Buffy dropping off Dawn with me and Anya, then saying she was spending the night at the Crypt. No accounting for taste, and if you are both naked down there, I don't want to know cause I am still not use to the thought of all this.

**Spike:** He does go on a bit doesn't he Slayer? There now he's fully gone and ruined the mood, I promise we will pick this up later. (Shifting to business mode.) This better be bloody good, yours was not the voice I intended waking up to. 

**Xander:** Oh it's good all right, it's about Dawn, she's run off to some party to defend her reputation. Apparently some kids at school have been talking some real trash about her. Anya and I talked to her, but when we went to go check on her she had run off. 

**Buffy:** It must be any day of the week, Dawn's in trouble again. Where does she get it from? She is always getting into some scrape. 

**Spike:** (Giving Buffy a knowing look) You would think since she turned sixteen last week she'd start to settle down. Little bit's more rambunctious than ever, I can't imagine where she gets it from. (He smiles again, and looks over at Buffy.)

**Xander:** I thinks we should be on our way now. If you don't hurry up I'm coming down there to get the both of you, besides it's probably nothing I haven't seen before anyways. I did see you two under Willow's spell, and then I saw Spike with the Buffy bot, so nothing that I haven't seen before. (Suddenly he has a disturbing thought.) Wait I take that back, I'll wait outside the crypt you have 5 minutes. 

**Xander exists the crypt. **

**Buffy:** Where's my shirt? ( Buffy is looking around as she frantically tries to get dressed.) 

**Spike:** It's on the lampshade. That's where I threw it, and your thongs are on the chair over there. That's where I threw them after I got them off with my teeth. (Stops, reminisces fondly for a second.) Ok let's get going, my other girl is in trouble and we have to go save her. You're both a handful, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You ever think of grounding her? Military school? Lo- jack? Just an idea. 

**Buffy:** What did you want to talk to me about? And not a word to Xander about how and where my tongs ended up when you attend his bachelor party next week, got it? (Buffy gives him a threatening look.) They are all still adjusting to the whole thought of us, and I don't want them knowing everything. 

**Spike:** It will have to wait till we are alone again. Can I at least tell him that great trick you do with hand cuffs? I'm sure Anya would get a kick out of it on the wedding night. (Gives her a mocking look, to contradict his serious tone.)

**Buffy:** Not a word do you get that. (Pulls out Mr. pointy, and threatens him with it.) 

**Spike: **Fine I won't say a single word. Scouts honor. (Says holding up one hand, he uses the other to move Mr. pointy away from him.)

**Buffy:** You were never a boy scout. (She puts Mr. pointy in her bag, as she grabs her jacket.) 

**Spike: **Parts of me were, oh no wait that was Adam. My bad. ( Smiles at her as they both start to make their way up the ladder.)

**Somewhere across town at a house party. **

**Dawn:** Jessica is so dead when I get my hands on her. Talk about a ho. How could she say that about me? I've been parking once, and with only one guy, who turned out to be a vampire. He's dead now, but how could she say that I'm fast, and that I'm so trampy. I can't even show my face at this party. She wants to bring it on, I'll bring it first. (Dawn adjusts her low rider jeans, and her mid rif sweeter.) 

**Emily:** She's just jealous cause her man want's you and she knows it. It's cause she is seventeen and she thinks she rules the whole school. Wish Janice could have come, she is such a bad ass when it comes to things like this.

**Dawn:** Well I am here now, so she is just going to have to stop shooting off her mouth. I refuse to never be able to show my face at school again, cause of her trashing me. Devon is not that hot anyways, and he says the grosses things. He keeps trying to hit on me, and I told him I'm into someone else anyways. 

**Emily:** Hey look at those guys over there, I don't think they go here. They look way too mature, and look at the girls they are with can you say scanky? They look like they haven't seen the outside of a house for days. I think Julia Roberts wore longer skirts in Pretty Woman. (Laughs at her own joke.) Well you know I'm right. 

**Dawn:** I just want to find Jessica and get this over with before, Xander and Anya know I gone. They tell my sister, the stuff will really hit the fan. 

**Emily:** They don't know you're here? Wow you really like to walk on the wild side don't you? You Wild Woman. 

**Dawn:** Yeah that's me, Sheena Queen of the Jungle, Zena, all rolled into one. I think I saw her heading into the kitchen with one of those guys, lets, go and do it there. I don't want to make this more of a scene than it has to be. 

**In the kitchen Jessica makes sure her guest is entertained and feed properly. **

**Jessica:** So do you like what you see? ( Bends over so that the spread can be more easily displayed.) We have quit the spread as you can see. I am sure there has to be something here that can ..shall we say wet your appetite. (Gives him a saucy and inviting look.) My boyfriend Devon is here at this party somewhere, he hasn't come looking for me once this evening can you believe it? He is hot to trot for this no account, do nothing, goody two shoe, little tramp at our school. Can you believe that? ( She offers him a helping of the first thing that comes to mind.) You seem like you know a good thing when you see one. Where did you say you go to school again? I don't think I have seen you and your friends before. 

**Syica:** I didn't say. You are right about a couple of things though, your boyfriend is an idiot to leave such a tasty little morsel like you all by yourself, all night. Secondly I definitely see something that I like. (Looks at her seductively.) Fact I can't wait to sink my teeth into it. You game? 

**Jessica:** I'm always game. (Wets her lips in anticipation.) 

**Syica: ** I am so glad to hear you say that, cause you are just the game I have been hungering for all night. (Smiles in that same strange way, then suddenly he turns. He gets all vamped out, and before Jessica can scream, she becomes the main course at her own party.) 

**Dawn and Emily enter the kitchen. **

**Dawn:** Jessica, I need to talk to you. You are so dead when I get through with you, how dare you say those things about me? Oh I see you have company. (Turns about to leave, then Jessica's life less body falls to the floor.)

**Syica: ** Well your right about one thing, she is definitely dead. What have we here? More tasty little morsels. It's like a drive threw at these crummy little house parties. We just see what we want, and order whatever is on the menu, and it seems like you are what I am going to be having for dessert. (Starts towards the two girls.)

**Dawn:** Run Emily, run. (Dashing out of the kitchen, they both scream frantically, reaching the living room moments later still screaming. Runs into the College crowd) There's a vampire in the kitchen. You have to get out of here, you and your friends and everyone else.

**College Boy:** I know there is a vampire in the kitchen.

**Emily:** How do you know? (She whimpers, already guessing at the answer.)

**College Boy: **(Smiling he turns to face them both fully.) Cause I am one too. (He gets fully vamped out, and suddenly he and the girls who look like they haven't seen the light of day, all change and get their real party faces on.) 

**Dawn: ** I can't believe this is happening all over again, this is Halloween without all the great kissing. (Grabbing Emily, she starts moving away from the crowd of Vampires. Suddenly, it seems there are as many, Vampires as there are regular partiers. The Vampires start aggressively moving forward.)

**College girl:** This is our initiation. You see we each have to tag and bag someone, and turn them all the way. That is the only way we can get initiated into the sorority. 

**Dawn: ** What sorority? The sisterhood of the scanky undead? I would say get a life, but.. (screams as the Vampire from the kitchen grabs her from behind.)

**Syica:** Where are you going? We haven't even gotten our first dance out of the way? You don't want me to think you are shy or just playing with my feelings do you? ( He says mockingly, as he loosens his grip on her ever so slightly.)

**Dawn:** (Turning to face him she realizes that he has the most intense eyes she has ever seen on anyone. He looks back at her for a moment, the mocking glance and the smugness disappearing for a second. He is seeing something too. Then the next second he is down on the ground doubled over in pain.) No. I just want you to understand that I am not very forward, and for a first date I think you are reading way too much into this. We will just have to save the whole dance thing for another time. 

**Syica:** You are so going to pay for that. (He is still on the ground, reeling from the pain in his groin.) 

**Buffy:** Yeah, you and what army? 

**Syica:** Ah, look around. Don't just stand there like idiots, get them. (The other vampires advance. Slowly he begins to rise to his feet.)

**Buffy:** Oh you could have a point there. (Buffy notices the other vamps)

**Spike: ** He does have a point there, bout the army and all I mean. I think we should even up the odds a little don't you? (Turning to face the crowd, Spike gets his party face on too.)

**Xander:** Ok anyone not wanting to be massacred, or wanting to do any massacring had better get the heck out of here. (Suddenly there is a huge rush for the door, as the Vampires move in for the kill. Buffy, and Spike get ready to take on the fray.) 

**Spike:** I love a good party. Nothing like it to get the blood pumping, and well yeah, to get the blood pumping. (Grabs a vamp and knocks him to the other side of the room.) Having fun now?

**Buffy:** Didn't you get the memo? (Turns addressing Vamp girl 1. Who looks confused.) The scanky look is just so out this season. But I can see you are trying to be spokes person should the look come back in again. (Ducks as Vamp girl 1 lunges at her, and Buffy stakes her.) Guess she doesn't take criticism very well, oh well. 

**Xander:** Who says you need a College education, think about it. Four years thousands of dollars, and this is how you end up? Boy am I glad I didn't go. (Address male Vamp # 3 who lungs at him, and they start to fight.) 

**Syica: ** So what are you suppose to be, some kind of a super hero or something? (He turns to address Buffy.) 

**Buffy:** No, I would be Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. That girl you just tried to kill that would be my sister, so that would make you ...oh yeah dead. You must be new to these parts, or you would know that. ( Gives him a knowing look, before lunging at him with her stake.) 

**Syica:** (Leaping just out of the way, but not missing the look in her eye for one second) So it pays to know people in this town. Had I known it was your sister, well... I probably would have had her for my main course and saved something less filling for dessert, my apologies. (Laughs, oh did I forget to say duck. As two vampires attack Buffy from behind.) I must be going but perhaps another time. (Makes his way to the front door, slips out.) This scene is so played out. 

**Buffy:** Did no one ever teach you two about fair play? (Stakes one, and flips the other over her head. Then stakes the other one.) Now I guess you'll never learn, but I don't think that two against one rule makes a difference in my case. Oh now look what you did, (addresses big pile of dust.) I broke a nail, ok now I'm mad. Who's next?

**Spike:** So you kids nowadays think you're all rebels. You go out get a gang together, and turn a few squares and you think you have a gang. (Head butts another male vampire.) Your youth is so wasted, another few hundred years and you might have figured that out. (Stakes the vampire.) Oh but you don't have that much time, now do you?

**Xander:** Take that. Bet they didn't teach you how to survive being dead in that fancy prep school of yours. Hey that's what they call an Oxymoron. In your case it means you are an Ox and a Moron. (Puts the finishing touch on the vampire)

**Somewhere outside the house. **

**Syica:** (Sees the girl from the kitchen, and heads towards her to finish what they started.) How bout that dance now, Little Miss Muffet?

**Dawn:** (Picking up a stake, Dawn holds it out threateningly.) If you really want to dance that badly, take another step, but I'm the kind of girl who likes to take the lead. 

**Syica:** (Syica takes one look at her and takes several back, something about her seeming too familiar.) Nice necklace, Dawn is it? You can bet there will be another time. I get the feeling when you're ready, we will dance beautifully. 

**Dawn: ** You can count on it, and if you come near me again you will find out. I am not afraid to step on toes, and I will be right here waiting when your ready to die. (She is unwavering with stake in hand. Breathless by the sudden rush that is coursing through her.)

**Syica:** I'll be there with bells on, you can count on it. (Something about this girl was special, he could feel it in his blood, and other places. When she was ready to die, he would be the one to do the kill, and nothing and no one would stand in his way. Walking away, he mysteriously vanishes into the night.) 

**Dawn:** (Watching him walk off into the night and vanish, Dawn suddenly starts to shake violently. The stake falls from her hand. She still feels so strange, like something else completely outside of herself had taken over.) 

**Back inside the house where it has suddenly gotten very quite. **

**Spike:** Well you would think if they were going to trash the house, the least they could do was leave some nummy treats for the rest of us. (Looks around and sees nothing, but a wrecked house with dust, ashes, and not a single vamp in sight, besides himself.)

**Buffy:** Yeah I am sure that was on their list of priorities. Right after they killed all the party guests, leave something nummy for Spike to snack on. Guess you're out of luck for tonight.

**Spike: ** Less you want to volunteer? ( Giving her a seductive look, as he unvamps.) Well how bout it? You, me, my crypt? 

**Xander:** Ok can I be deaf and pretend I did not hear that? Ewww yuck, still adjusting to the wonder of all things Spike and Buffy. Don't need the visual imagery right now. 

**Buffy:** Do not make references like that in front of our friends. Also I won't have time, since I am going to have to ground Dawn till she is like 50 or something. 

**Spike:** I never think of Xander as a friend, thought he was an exception to that rule. (Turning to Xander) No offense eh. 

**Xander:** Believe me none taken. Plus you know you're only ushering cause Anya insisted, after Buffy asked her right?

**Spike:** (Turning to face Buffy.) You didn't have to go through the effort pet. (Turning back to face Xander.) After all I'm only throwing you the bachelor party cause Buffy insisted, after Anya asked her. 

**Buffy:** (Giving them both a scathing look.) You two are impossible, and you both need to grow up. 

**Spike: **(To Buffy) What you gonna do? Tie me down, whip me and make me? (With a very hopeful look on his face.)

**Xander:** What did I just tell you about the imagery? Not deaf you know.

**Buffy: ** Come on you two, we need to find Dawn before she gets herself into more trouble. What it's been like about 5 minutes right? (Buffy sounds really annoyed as she walks out the front door.)

**Back outside the house. **

**Dawn: ** There you are, I was really worried about you. Are you all ok? 

**Spike:** Should be asking you that. How's the little bit doing? Quite the night you've had by my reckoning.

**Buffy:** What were you thinking, coming to this party? I left you with Xander and Anya so that you would be safe. You run off into the middle of the night, to a nest of vampires. Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed. Are we going to have to do this a few times a week? You get into trouble, and we all have to drop what we are doing to save you. Cause believe me, it's getting really old. You are not a child any more. You turned sixteen, it's time you started growing up. You need to think about other people. other than yourself. 

**Dawn:** You don't know anything. You don't know why I came here, you don't know anything. 

**Buffy:** Some stupid girl calls you a few names, and you run off into the middle of the night, to get yourself killed. I know that is a really stupid move, and not good decision making. You say you want me to trust you, but you don't take the time to think. How am I going to trust you to be responsible enough if you keep pulling this crap?

**Dawn:** So you do know, but you just don't care. You only care about you and about your stuff. You are never there, and even when you are, you don't care. 

**Buffy:** No Dawn I do care, but it's like sticks and stones will break your bones, but names? And we are not talking about sticks and stones. These were Vamps. The kind that sucks your blood first and ask questions later. Then they turn you, and I have to go and hunt you down and kill you. Is that what you want? To become a vamp? No soul, no conscience, nothing worthwhile. 

**Spike:** Hey easy on the compliments there, a sensitive guy could get his feelings hurt. 

**Buffy:** (Turns to face Spike.) You know what I mean!

**Spike:** Sometimes I wonder if I do. Don't you think your being a bit hard on her? Sometimes words can be just as painful as being bit into. I put up with it all the time, I should know. 

**Buffy: ** What are you trying to say? That I rag on you all the time? That I hurt your feelings? I don't want Dawn to end up like you. The undead, someone I don't know, someone I can't love. 

**Spike:** (Looking dumbfounded and hurt, Spikes takes an emotional step back.) Well I see how it is. 

**Buffy:** You know I didn't mean it that way. You're different. Your... (She looks stunned and shamed realizing all the things she just said.) I am sorry. 

**Spike: ** Am I really that different? I don't have a soul, and I don't always have conscience the way you would like, anyways. Yeah and maybe Dawn would not be the best addition to your super friends family as the undead, but I still think your not understanding where she's coming from. 

**Xander:** I hate to interrupt your little lover's spat, but I think the question now is where Dawn is going to. She just took off again. 

**Buffy:** (Turning to face Xander.) Why didn't you say something?

**Xander: ** I tried to signal to motion, but I was afraid I would get caught in the cross fire of words. You two finished now? Cause I think we need to go after her again. 

**Buffy:** Of course you're right. We need to go after her. 

**Spike:** No, that's where you are wrong. We don't need to go after her. I will go after her. Buffy you are way to emotional right now. So is she. She is now this 16 year old blob of energy, and that has to really be working itself on her, you are both just way too emotional right now. If you and Xander go to your house, I will go after her. I will bring her by the house after I will find her. We will have a talk. I won't let her off the hook for this, but she needs understanding too, and me and Dawn we have this connection. We understand each other, and I do know where to find her. 

**Buffy:** Spike I... (She looks him in the eyes, and all her worry and frustration shows there. Along with her sorrow for what she said earlier.) 

**Spike:** (Pulls her into his arms.) It's ok, I still love you. Even though you think I am evil. You didn't really hurt my feelings... (kisses her) much. 

**Buffy:** I am sorry and we will continue the conversation we started earlier. Just find her and bring her back safe. (Looking into his eyes, she knows he will. A final kiss, then they pull apart.) 

**Xander:** What did I tell you two about the visuals? Now I'm going to have to be deaf and blind for my wedding. Would you get going. 

**Spike: ** Just get yourselves back to the house safe. I'll will bring Dawn back, safe. 

**Spike leaves, as Buffy and Xander watch him go. **


	2. The Talk

**Rating 2M** _ **

The Wedding. 

**   


**By: Awatcher2**

  
**2. The talk** _

**(Across town at the Magic Box. Dawn works up a sweat. )**

**Dawn: ** Who does she think she is anyways? (Smashes fists into the punching bag.) I mean, I know names aren't suppose to hurt, but what does she know? (Kicks the punching bag.) I mean she's the Slayer so she can just kill and beat up anyone she wants. (Another punishing blow to the punching bag.) I mean if I had super powers like her, no way I'm taking crap like that at school. Then maybe I could be as glib as she is. (A nice triple combo attack on the punching bag, as Dawn wipes more tears from her eyes.) She acts like she was born grown up, she wouldn't even listen to anything that I was saying. Just don't want to see you become a vampire this, don't want to see you end up bad like that.. I mean what's her problem any way? 

**Spike:** She loves you and doesn't want to see you turn out like... me. For example. 

**Dawn:** Spike how long have you been standing there? (Wipes the remainder of the tears from her eyes.) 

**Spike: ** Not long. Just long enough to see you give that punching bag, a run for it's money. Caught that last bit, ya know. Buffy cares, why she's so tough on you. 

**Dawn: ** Well she just has a funny way of showing it. (Taken an offered handkerchief from Spike.) I hate how she makes me feel. I feel like I am two and she has to tie a bib around my neck, every time. (Drawing her emotions under control.) Spike. How did you know I would be here?

**Spike:** Since I taught you how to pick the lock for this place, it's one of the first places you run to, that or my crypt. Since Buffy's been spending some time there lately, figured you'd end up here is all. 

**Dawn:** See I bet Buffy would never have thought of that. She just doesn't listen. She is just so Slayer knows best, and I hate it. When do I become a person, and have my opinions listened to? I not 12 anymore you know. I can take care of myself. 

**Spike:** Well bit, best way to get her to give you, respect your due is to act like you got a brain in that there head of yours. You can't tell me going off in the middle of the night, and getting turned into a big bad is too sharp eh?

**Dawn:** That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to tell of f this horrible girl, who's now dead. Well I wanted to tell her to stop talking trash about me. She says that I'm fast and well other stuff. I just wanted to talk to her. It was her party, so what better place to settle things. 

**Spike: ** So you were gonna crash this party, and show her what's, what? Sounds like something I'd do. Can't fault you for that. I hate it when people say things bout me too, but I just learnt not to care. If it not true it's not true. Still sounds like fun though. I can picture it, little bit crashin the party all fury like, kicking some snotty little chit from one end of the place to the next. (Has a proud, almost paternal look on his face.) Still that's not what I came here to do. Promised your sister I did. Said I'd talk to you all serious like. 

**Dawn:** Great. Am I going to get a lecture from you too? (Crosses hands and looks defensive.)

**Spike:** All I'm saying is she worries with good reason. You're all the blood she's got left now. You died it would kill her. She loves you, you're all she's got. She just worries, and going off like that ...just hair brained. Com' on you're smarter than that. All I'm asking is you think. When we had to put her in the ground all cold, and ( he gets choked up but continues) all cold and lifeless. When we all thought she was never coming back. Think how it made you feel. You want to put her through that? Do ya? (Raw emotion showing on his face, as he finishes.) 

**Dawn:** I'm sorry. (Breaks into fresh tears of her own.) I never thought of it from that angle, I would never want to cause her pain like that. But you're wrong you know. I'm not all she has, she has you. She is really lucky. She's been a lot happier lately. You know not just going through the motions, but really happy. I am glad you finally got her to come to her senses and give you a chance. Besides, who else will eat my peanut butter and banana quesidia's? (Laughs.)

**Spike:** There now bit, that's more like it. Sides, love those sandwiches. A nice cup of pig's blood on the side and I'm all set. (Spike smiles too, hoping he's finally gotten through to her.) So.. fore I got here, you were really giving that bag a run for it's money. Thinking of taking up boxing?

**Dawn:** No, I was just angry, and I started wailing at the punching bag. 

**Spike: ** Lucky for little what's her name that she's dead. I would hate to see her come up against Dawn in this mood. I recon you'd kick, some tidy butt.

**Dawn **Bet I could kick yours. I'm so, so upset still. 

**Spike:** If I was foolish nuff to let you try, I'm betting you just might. (Pats her on the head.)

**Dawn: ** I'm serious though Spike. I want to learn to fight. There was this vampire tonight, and I don't know ...just something about him. He said we weren't through. What if he comes back? I know some stuff, but I feel like I should know more, and I want to be a lot more than the Slayers little sister someday. I want to be myself, my own person. 

**Spike: ** You are your own person, just got to give it times all. Mean time. What's this Vamp look like?

**Dawn: ** He's the one who was down on the floor when you guys came in. He said he would be back, and then we would dance. I would just like to know a couple of moves. I mean the ones Buffy taught me work fine, but just in case. (She gives him her scared worried look.)

**Spike:** Yeah I noticed him doubled over on the floor, your sister's used that move a couple times. Well that's neither here nor there. I see him, I'm staking him, no questions asked. Mean time. What you wanna know? 

**Dawn:** Just pretend your a vampire and come after me, tell me what to do. How do I stop you?

**Spike:** Well pretending I am vamp is easy, cause I am one. Vamps are super strong though and the best thing to do is run, or if you can get a good stake in.

**Dawn:** Is that what you'd tell Buffy, to run? Besides, Willow, Tara, and even Anya fight Vamps, I just think I should know some stuff. Please. 

**Spike: ** Well when you put it like that, never could say no to the pouting. 

**Dawn:** Thanks. (She smiles at him. All hero worship like.) Ok so how do I kick butt. 

**Spike:** You already kick butt, now all you need to do is learn to fight. (Smiles back at her.) Ok I am going to show you the moves, then I want you to use it as I come against you. Ok! 

**Dawn:** Yep I got it. You show me how to kick your butt, and I do it. (She watches Spike go over some defensive moves, and she go over that with a few she's seen Buffy use.) Can you show me that last one again?

**Spike:** Ok, now it's your turn. I want you to practice for a second, then I'm going to come after you. (Watches her practice. She is a natural. She has more style and agility than she gives herself credit for. There is some real confidence coming through with the moves.) That's it, that's right, now we are going to try it together. 

**Dawn:** (As Spike comes at her, she fends him off with the moves he's just taught her, too easily.) You're not doing this for real. How am I ever going to know if I can use these for real, if you don't put some effort into it? 

**Spike: ** Bit, I just don't want you to get hurt. 

**Dawn:** You think that's what that vamp's gonna say if he comes back, do you? (She gives him a pleading look.)

**Spike:** Buffy and I will always be there. 

**Dawn:** But what if your not? What if just once, I get into legitimate trouble and you don't know about it? (Sees him relenting.)

**Spike:** If you get hurt Buffy will kill me. Stake me right though the heart she will. (Laughs.) Like she doesn't do that already right. (Gives in to Dawn.) Ok bit you asked for it, but I want you to use everything you've got. I want you to fight with all you've got. (Since Spike has no intention of truly hurting Dawn, the chip remains inactive.)

**Dawn: ** I'm ready. (As Spike comes at her this time, that strange feeling that took over earlier in the evening enters her again. Before she knows what she is doing, she is defending herself with a bit more enthusiasm than either of them expected.) Oh my gosh, Spike I so sorry. Are you ok? (She has sent him flying across the room, and he's crashed into some of the weapons. 

**Spike: **(Gaining his composure, but looking just as stunted as Dawn.) I teach you that?

**Dawn:** I guess, I mean I don't know. It's like this feeling comes over me, and I get this rush. It happened earlier, and since my birthday there's been this real restlessness. I don't know, I just thought it was nothing.

**Spike: ** Wow if that's your nothing, hate to see when you put something into it. Well I guess you were right about kicking my butt. And Vamp boy better watch out, little bit is one bad ass. Well needless to say. Does Buffy know bout this?

**Dawn:** No, and you can't tell her, not till I know what's happening. It could just be a fluke, I am all hormonal today. Maybe it's a one time thing, I just don't know. Until I know, she can't know. It could just be nothing.

**Spike:** Well my bruised hide says it's something, but I won't say anything for now, not if you don't want me to. Feels like I'm always keeping secret's for the Summers women. 

**Dawn: ** You really think, I'm becoming a Woman? Everyone else just calls me a girl, or worst a child. Do you really think, I qualify for woman status? 

**Spike:** (Just smiles at her.) What I do think bit, is if we don't get back, your big Sis is going to kill us both. Me more so than you, then neither of us will have a chance to figure out what our status is. Come on, let's get going. 

**Dawn:** Shucks, just when the conversation started to get good. But you won't tell Buffy how I kicked your butt right? 

**Spike: ** Got my word on that one. (Exits Magic Box.) After you bit.

**Inside the Summers house, the hallway.**

**Xander:** About time you two got here. Buffy I really have to go. (Says good -bye to her.) You know I'd stay, but Anya's called three times and you know she's getting impatient. If you know what I mean.

**Buffy: ** It's Anya, we all know what you mean. (Buffy roles her eyes.)

**Xander:** That's right, my little sugar muffin is not really known for her subtly, is she?

**Buffy:** That's such an understatement, I don't know where I would begin. 

**Spike:** You better get going, or we're likely to have her on the door step with another round of (changes to a high voice) "Xander, if you don't give me the attention I deserve, this wedding is off. Oh and so is the sex." (Laughs at his humor.)

**Xander:** Sad part is, that's oh so true. Night Spike, Dawn. Please don't run off like that again, don't want big sister here breaking my knee caps if you get into trouble. 

**Buffy: ** Xander I'm offended. A couple of ribs that's all, Anya would never forgive me if you couldn't walk down the isle. 

**Xander:** Who are you kidding, she would just drag me down the isle. (Laughs, cause he can picture it.) Well goodnight all. 

**Closes front door. They make their way to the living room. **

**Buffy:** Spike what happened? (Touches his bruise)

**Spike:** I'd just had an accident is all. (Hates lying to Buffy, but remembers his promise to Dawn.) 

**Buffy:** I wonder which one of you needs taking care of more. Two kids on my hands now. 

**Dawn: ** I am not a kid, and I can take care of myself.

**Spike:** Well if you want to bondage me up later, I won't complain. (Gives her a look.)

**Buffy:** She looks over at Dawn, who doesn't look like she caught the meaning, then back at Spike.) Spike. 

**Spike:** What? All I said is I won't complain, if you want to bandage my hand up a wee bit later, after everyone has a chance to go to sleep. (Gives her his wicked bad boy look.) 

**Buffy:** Oh I'll bandage you up all right, I bandage you real good. (Gives him a very provocative look.)

**Spike: ** Can I count on that? (Looks hopeful.) 

**Dawn: **(Clearing her throat loudly.) Sorry, to interrupt, but we have to talk Buffy. We need to reach some middle ground. I don't want us to drift apart, even though we live under the same roof. Someone gave me some good advice, and I want to do the adult thing. I think I should act on that advise, and besides, it will be daylight soon. I'm going upstairs to change. Night Spike, thanks again. (Smiles and gets ready to exit upstairs.)

**Spike: ** Hey I would never leave my bit, in the lurch. (Smiles back at her.)

**Buffy:** What am I going to do with her? She is just so unreasonable. 

**Spike: ** Give her space when she needs it. Love her unconditionally. Fight with her when you have to. Trust in the fact that you care for each other deep down. It's what I did with you, see how well that turned out. 

**Buffy:** (Looks surprised to hear him put it in those terms.) I never thanked you for that. For keeping me real, for not letting me lie to myself for too long, for kicking my ass when you had to. I would have lost out, on this if you hadn't persisted. God knows I did everything that I could to fight you. What I said earlier tonight, I didn't mean it about you. I do care and I do feel for you. 

**Spike: ** Well what exactly do you feel? (Starts to give her a seductive look, as they settle down on the coach, and his hand slips in back of her shirt.) 

**Buffy: ** Spike, stop that. (Protesting, but not meaning it in the least.) Cut that out, Dawn is just upstairs.

**Spike: ** Cut wot out, you know you love it. Oh there's that lip again, pouty, oh you know I gonna get it. (Pulls her closer, and kisses her.) 

**Buffy:** Maybe we could go upstairs for a quick... (gives him a very suggestive look.) 

**Spike:** That would be nice, cept for one thing. Nothing bout my time with you is ever going to be quick. You in my arms. I want you there all the time, not just for a quick ...moment. (Thinking this might be a good time to pick up on the conversation they were having.) That thing that I wanted to talk to you about. 

**Buffy:** Yeah, Spike. You're sounding all serious again. 

**Spike:** It is serious, see what I've been wanting to say is...

**From the top of the stairs. Dawn makes her presence known. **

**Dawn:** Ok teenager about to come down stairs, so if there is anything I should not be seeing. 

**Spike:** (Adjusting Buffy's clothing. And his. They move into a less conspicuous pose on the coach.) Nibblet is so sharp anyways, I'm sure she can figure out what we were doing down here.

**Buffy:** Not as if we were we having sex on the coach, but still I guess she could do without learning sex 101 from us. 

**Spike: ** That's right, forgot that's what they have the telly, for. We will finish this conversation I promise. (Rising he gets ready to leave.)

**Buffy:** Can't you stay a little longer? (Looks longingly in his direction.) 

**Spike: ** Sun's rising soon. If I stay it won't be the only thing. (Raises his eye brow, and gives her a wink.) Plus, I am past that whole jogging in the sunlight, turning into a big pile of dust phase. 

**Buffy:** Maybe I can come over later. (Gets off the coach, and throws herself around him, kisses him boldly and deeply.) Maybe you could stay over here, sometime. 

**Spike:** You mean that? 

**Dawn:** This is your last warning, I'm three quarters the way down the stairs. I'm on the last step. I am coming into the living room. 

**Buffy:** (Releasing Spike from the embrace.) Yes I mean it. We'll talk more later. At least we will try to get some talking done. (They smile at each other, in that knowingly way. He gets ready to go.) 

**Spike:** Night again Nibblet. Bye Buffy. 

**Dawn: ** Technically, it's almost sunrise. So it's closer to good morning, but who cares. Night Spike. 

**Spike leaves and the Summers woman sit down for a good heart to heart talk. **

**Dawn: ** That cookie dough ice-cream is like the best. I'm sorry about running off again, I never thought about how it would affect you if anything happened to me. Can you forgive me for being selfish? 

**Buffy: ** Only if you forgive me for being so pig headed and bossy. I worry about you. Now that mom is gone, it's my job to protect you and I take my responsibilities very seriously. 

**Dawn:** I am more than a responsibility, I am your sister. I am old enough to date, to get pregnant, to get married.

**Buffy:** (With worried look on her face.) Dawn is there something you want to tell me? 

**Dawn: ** Are you crazy? I know you would kill me. I think we have enough to worry about. I am not completely stupid you know, sides I haven't gone out with anyone since Halloween. I think I learnt my lesson about riding in cars with boys, so I don't have to go riding in cars with boys. Hope that made sense. All I'm saying is, I'm becoming a young woman now, -why Spike even said so- and that means, I should be trusted to make some decisions, but I know it also means I should use common sense. 

**Buffy: ** Spike said that did he? And since when do you listen to Spike? 

**Dawn: ** Since like forever. He's really smart, and he's really cool, and he really listens to me. He treats me like a grown up.

**Buffy: ** How grown up does he treat you? (Slightly worried about Spikes influence on Dawn.)

**Dawn:** Well it's not as if he let's me drink or anything like that, but he let's me win at kitten poker, and he doesn't hide me away from everything. Like he respects my opinions, and listens to me. Plus he can get smokes for my friends. 

**Buffy:** Well that's a relief, I won't find you drunk, but I'll be stuck with a house full of kittens, and your friends are getting corrupted. 

**Dawn: ** You haven't met my friends, most of them are pretty corrupted on their own. They are 16 and 17. Remember how you were at 16 and 17. You were with Angel by that time. You were out of the house most nights. You had a few boyfriends before Angel came along. I think I'm pretty tame going by your standards. 

**Buffy:** But I was a mature 16. (Watches as Dawn roles her eyes.) Ok fine, maybe I was a lot more wild. But I am always going to worry. If mom was here, she would do all the worrying, but she's not. So I have to for the both of us.

**Dawn:** If she was here, she would tell you to relax a little. She always liked me better anyways, and she always liked Spike. She would have liked him better than any of your other boyfriends. 

**Buffy:** How do you figure she would have liked Spike better? Besides, mom liked us both equally, you were just the annoying baby of the family, that's all. (Watches Dawn role her eyes again.)

**Dawn:** She told me she liked Spike. Remember after Glory came to the house, and then we had to go stay with Spike? After, we talked about him, and she said, he was just good to talk to, for a soul less vampire, he had a lot of soul. Better than a lot of your other boyfriends, and she also called him reliable. (Dawn laughs.)

**Buffy:** What? What's so funny? 

**Dawn:** She told me about the time they had hot chocolate, and Marshmallows together. He was really upset about Drusilla, then Angel comes to the door, and he's all like let me in. Spike is all making fun of him, she thought that was so funny. She said Spike was intuitive, she said he had good taste. We both knew he had a really bad crush on you even back then. She said you two would be cute together, but it would probably not happen.

**Buffy:** Hun? What? Where was I when this was all happening? 

**Dawn: ** You were off moping about Riley, who just up and leaves. Notice how you use to get all worked up over Angel, and you were always unhappy or upset? Then you never got worked up over Riley, but you always seemed happy. With Spike you get worked up all the time, (Dawn laughs. Buffy gives her a not funny look.) but you always seem happy. No matter how much you two argue or fight, you always come home happy. Whenever something is wrong, he's always there making sure it's fixed. You get worked up, but you are happy. I hated seeing you all mopey most of the time with Angel, but I understand now that he was trying to kill your friends and torture you a lot of the time. Then I liked seeing you happy with Riley, but there was sort of a spark and a glow missing. Now you glow, you, spark, and you get all worked up, but it seems right somehow. Mom always said that Spike was like the son she never had. We use to love it when he would come over, and he would tell us funny jokes in the kitchen. Of course he was here to see you most of the time, but we didn't mind. He's a lot of fun, and mom knew that way back then. She would never have said it to you though, you were always so negative about Spike back then. 

**Buffy:** These conversations, took place under my nose? In my own kitchen? And I glowed with Riley, I was happy. It's just, what me and Angel had was really special. Except for the him losing his soul thing, and trying to kill my friends. That kind of sucked. But he hasn't been evil for a really long time. Riley didn't just leave, he told me he was leaving. I tried to stop him, but, sometimes things don't work out. 

**Dawn: ** All I'm saying is I'm glad Spike is not trying to kill us, and I glad, he doesn't just take off, when he is needed most. He really helped with all the Glory problems we were having. Buffy, if Spike pulled half the things that Angel did, or just left like Riley, would you defend him the same way? You always defend them, but Spike does the smallest thing and it's all like, he so evil and bad. He's not. He really loves you, and you care about him don't you? 

**Buffy:** Of course I do, it's just. I think we fought for so long, that when we finally started to have feelings for each other, well. It took me longer, and I know he is there for us. He's always around, and you're right his track record compared to Angel, Anya, even Faith, is not the worst on file. I guess, I've been afraid of getting close and getting hurt, there is always something. 

**Dawn:** I think you are right Buffy, but this time I think it's you. Sometimes you can be there, but you are not there at all. You are so reserved. I'm your sister, and I know you love me, but sometimes I wish you were here mind, and soul. I don't know about Spike but I've heard guys like their woman to be that way too. You still push him away a lot, and you said some pretty mean things today, and you weren't even arguing. Ever think that you will push him away?

**Buffy: ** He's tough, he can deal, else he wouldn't stick around. 

**Dawn: ** Hey I deal too, and it's cause I love you, but why should we have to. I just wish you were more like your old self. Pre-dead Buffy. But your coming back little by little and that's great. I am hoping you'll make a full recovery. 

**Buffy:** I must be mending, cause I'm sitting here taking advise from a sixteen year old, and it's making really good sense, that or I really am going insane like Anya said. I'm going to sleep now, the sun is reminding me that we both missed bed time yesterday. How bout you stay home from school today. Well talk more later. 

**Dawn: ** But it's Saturday, I don't have school today.

**Buffy: ** That's just too bad. Staying home from school for the day was going to be your treat, before you are officially grounded for the week. You're off the hook next weekend though for the wedding. How does that sound? 

**Dawn:** Sounds completely evil. (Walks over and gives Buffy a hug.) But I love you for it. Good night. 

**Dawn exits the room, leaving Buffy with a lot of food for thought. **

**Next Page.**

**Back to main page.**


	3. The Bachelors

**Rating 2M** _ **

The Wedding. 

**   


**By: Awatcher2**

  
**3. The Bachelors.** _

**Later that day. Spike's crypt. **

**Waking up after sleeping most of the morning away. It's about noon, he goes to get some blood from the fridge. Only to feel an strange presence behind him. **

**Spike:** Hey who's there? I don't see you, but I know you're there. 

**Shadow 1:** We have come for you. William the Bloody. 

**Spike: ** No you don't. I don't know what's going on here, but you're not taking me without a fight. 

**Shadow 2:** You will come with us. If you put up a fight, we will not hesitate to use force. 

**Spike:** (Still half naked from just waking up. Weapon less, Spike gets his business face on.) Ok, if you blokes want to play, come and get me. 

**Shadow 1:** Ok, as you wish. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. (They both approach him at once.) Get him. 

**Spike: ** Spike makes a rush for another part of the crypt. They are fast and hard to see, almost like shadows. They are strong. (A messy fight ensues. Lunging he crashes into one. They stumble and role onto the floor.) 

**Shadow 2:** We love it when we have to do this the hard way. (Taking out something that looks like a cudgel, he raises it and hits Spike over the head knocking him out.) What a good fight this one put up. They all do. I can never understand why, when it is necessary. Oh well, let's get the rest of them. They have much pain and suffering to endure over the next few days. We don't want to fall behind schedule. Across town at Xander's house. A similar seen is taking place, with less drama than what happened at Spikes crypt.

**Summers house late afternoon. Anya has just arrived and she has filled in her friends on the whereabouts of Xander and Spike. Buffy has been trying to find Spike. Willow has been trying to find Xander, and they are not happy with Anya. **

**Buffy:** Are you crazy? Are you really out of your mind? I've been looking everywhere trying to find, that is ...I thought I had some business to discuss with Spike. It was important. (Not able to admit in front of her friends just yet, that she had been scared out of her mind. After arriving at Spikes crypt, Buffy had seen the furniture all turned over and there was clearly some sign of a struggle. He wouldn't go out in the day light and if he did he would go to her house. She had just left her house. Thinking the worst and worrying, thinking he was gone and dusted. There wouldn't be a trace and she'd never know what had happened. She had looked everywhere sewers, dark sunless tunnels, other crypts, anywhere he might have gotten to safely. When that had failed she'd come back to the house to regroup. That's when Willow arrived, worried it seems, cause Xander too was missing. Shortly after Anya arrived.) You had him and Xander kidnapped to Arashmaha? What were you thinking? What's wrong with you? 

**Willow: ** Calm down Buffy, you know Anya didn't mean anything by it. It's Anya, that the kind of Anya thing, Anya does. (Turning to face Anya, then shaking her.) Are you crazy? 

**Anya:** Why are you both so upset? Not like I'd do anything to hurt Xander. I just thought this was a better present than any I could give him. I called in almost all my favors so that I could get him and the others this right of purification. Part of it is where they take you by force. I couldn't tell the guys, and if I told you it would just ruin the surprise. Our apartment is only a little messed up, Xander didn't put up too much of a struggle. (Sounds disappointed). Oh well, I am marrying a human. How bout Spike, think he put up a fight? 

**Buffy:** (Still annoyed by the brash way Anya is treating the whole thing, about to say something further. Buffy calms herself.) I think that's a fair bet. I'm just wondering. What goes on at these ceremonies? 

**Anya:** Don't worry, a few whips, chains, visions, chaos. They'll have a blast, you'll see. (Buffy and Willow still look doubtful, but they trust that she wouldn't intentionally hurt Xander)

**The underworld demon realm, Arashmaha. **

**D'hoffryn:** Welcome, you have been brought here at great effort and secrecy. Welcome to this right of passage that has gone back thousands of years. More profound than the shield that holds together the dimensional threshold of time and space itself. More gruesome and torturous then being eviscerated piece by piece while being kept alive, day after day. More sacred, than the scared jar of Veluim the impaler. Welcome to your ceremony of purification. Anyanka has speared no expense and effort in making sure you have the most torturous, and turbulent time possible. I will be your host for your stay in Arashmaha. (Pausing for breath like he has saved the best for last.) As a special surprise, we have been able to procure Blogar the under demon for the ceremony. (A big round of applause goes up from the other invited guests, at the ceremony. Demons Anya has insisted be in their wedding party. Spike and Xander share no such grateful musings.)

**Spike:** What purification? I'm a vampire Grr, argh, evil, bad, you get it? 

**Xander:** Yeah that goes double for me. Is this demon napping thing legal? Did someone say something about Anya? What? Who? Why are we here? Stop looking at me like I'm panicking, I'm not panicking. (Xander, panicking.)

**D'hoffryn:** Silence. The purification process will begin. Anyanka our former vengeance demon has requested Xander and his groomsmen forgo this right of passage, so you can be worthy to enter the house of D'hoffryn. 

**Spike: ** That does it, that bird of yours is crazy. Next time you get married count me off the bloody usher list. 

**Blogar (t.u.d.):** (Silences Spike with a firm reminder to the stomach, that there must be silence for the ceremony.) The first part will begin. You will learn discipline, perseverance endurance, and your visions shall show you the paths you must follow over the next leg of your journey. (Leads the guests at the ceremony to be changed., into ceremonial garb.) 

**Three days later, Xander and Spike are still in Arashmaha. There is no way to escape the purification process or Blogar the under demon. They have been tried , tested, tortured, tempted, and tormented. They are both ready to collapse, but they have survived the trial of purification so far. Waking up from mist like sleeps, they are ready for the tribulation to end. **

**Spike:** I'm losing my bloody mind. I'm seeing things which can't be, and think I've gotten use to this place. Got to get out of here. Haven't had blood for days. Gonna turn to a bloody corpse I am, well more so, and be all skin and bones, alive and oh wait... I'm starting to ramble like you. (Points to Xander) See what this place is doing to me? 

**Xander:** I'm having the weirdest dreams, and I think I'm starting to admire Blogar's whip technique. I can't get the horrible taste of that stuff I drank out of my mouth. 

**Spike:** Yeah, sort of tasted like warm pigs blood. Drank it right down I did. 

**Xander:** Gross Spike. It tasted bitter, and gross and do they have any more? 

**Spike:** Everything taste like blood when you're hungering for it. Just nothing fills or quit satisfies like it. Wondering if you'd be worth the headache, why don't you come over here, and I'll have a go and see. 

**Xander:** (Moves a little away from Spike.) You get all vamped out and try to bite me, and I'm telling Buffy when we get back. Have her wipe the floor with your ass. 

**Spike: **(Shrugs.) She does that anyways. 

**Xander:** Well, I get her to do it more so. 

**Spike:** When things get ruffy, you just hide behind Buffy. (Spike laughs.) Hey not my words, Anya tells some great stories about the time we all sang, whittle songs. You know, your eyes are kinda beady. (Laughs again.)

**Xander:** Note to self, kill Anya when I get to the regular world. 

**Spike:** How long we gonna be stuck here anyway? Endured torture, starvation, punishment, and someone poked fun at my hair. We still on this path to purification? 

**Xander:** Yes I think they will like mission accomplish, right after they pull our dead and dying corpses from this place. 

**Spike: ** Speak for yourself sparky, I'm already a corpse. 

**Xander:** Oh yeah, so, so, forgot who I'm speaking to. 

**Spike:** Well, just try to remember it next time will ya. 

**Just then some of the other members of the wedding party start to awake. Demons that Anya has insisted that Xander make a part of the whole wedding party. They have also been brought to Arashmaha for the purification process. Unlike Xander and Spike they seem to be under going the whole process with more enthusiasm, they seem to view it as some kind of honor. They are impressed by Anya's former place in the house and that she was able to have D'hoffryn over see the process. Equally they're impressed by Blogar attending the ceremony. **

**Zolgot:** (Awakens from what appears to be deep slumber. Still in ceremonial robes, like the other members.) Ah I have awakened from walking with shadows, walked with the ancestors and I have seem great things. I have climbed the path to volka'lha. (Stretches in a relaxed manner.) 

**Xander:** Well someone came back from wonderland. Visions ha, path to what? Who? Where? Cause all I saw was crazy stuff. Stuff that can't be. 

**Spike: ** Yeah that stuff we drank, suppose to leave us all wonky, and having visions. It's all bollocks. Those things I saw are just plain impossible. (Watches as the other demons awaken. They are about eight people in all in the arena area. They are all in ceremonial garbs, and have also drank the potion. It is to have placed them on the road to volka'lha, some demony spirit world, where you see visions of the future. Spike for the first time notices that there are some crude weapons strewn around the arena, he gets inspiration.) Yeah blokes. What I mean is that I too have been taken on the path to volka'lha, and I too have had a vision. 

**Xander: ** You did? I mean you did? (Looks surprised.)

**Spike:** Sure I did, know what I saw? (Turns to the assembled party of demons, and Xander.) Saw us enduring suffering, torture, saw us starved, beaten, going wonky. (Pauses for dramatic effect.) Then suddenly, saw us awaking just like this here. In this place, and you know what I saw? (By now the drama of his speech is building and Spike has his audience captivated.) I saw us as one united body, joining arms together and crushing those who have oppressed us. Saw us grabbing up the weapons right here, this very room and smashing some heads. Saw us take control of these blokes and getting out of here. (Sees that he clearly has his audience aroused. No matter how honored the other demons are about the whole ceremony, it's been a grueling three days. Rebellion is in the air, he's lived long enough he can taste it. The right words and there will be destruction he can feel it.) Now who here is with me? 

**Xander:** Know what? I think I had this same vision. (Xander finds inspiration too, gets up and furthers Spike narration. By now the whole group is up in arms. They have taken up the weapons that are lying around, and they start to chant in unison. The keepers that are over seeing the ceremony arrive, chaos and fighting ensues.)

**Spike:** (Grabs a cudgel, as some of the shadows and blogar the under demon enter the arena. Gives Blogar (t.u.d.) A crushing blow to the head, and even more chaos ensues.) 

**Two hours later bruised, battered, beaten, and bathed, the guys are all sitting together laughing, joking, and drinking. Camaraderie and joyous noises can be heard coming from Arashmaha. **

**Spike:** (Spike sits with arm round Blogar (t.u.d.). They are laughing and having a joyous old time. Spike and the other guests, have been fully feed, and sated. They have passed the test, and the trial is over, they are proved worthy. Now they are joining D'hoffryn in a toast. They are raising a glass of some fiery amber liquid. It is rich, delicious, and accounting for the jovial state of the partiers.) Blogar wow that's some technique you got there, think I could get a couple of tips? Very impressive stuff. 

**Blogar: (t.u.d.)** I don't wish to brag, but to achieve that level of skill one must practice for years. I myself was apprentice to Ognor Blogar, the over demon. 

**Spike: ** Ognor Blogar, the over demon. You don't say. Think I ran into him bout eighty years or so ago, never aquatinted. You understand. 

**Blogar: (t.u.d.) ** Not the sort that made friends easily. 

**Spike: ** Yeah know what you mean. Lacked your charm and finesse, he did. 

**Blogar: (t.u.d.) **(Blushing) Why thanks. I work hard at it. My line of work, you lose track of the people and demons. Whip here, torture there, but you never really get to know the people. 

**Spike: ** Know what you mean. Being a vamp it's all like bite here, carnage there, never getting to know your victims. (They sigh in unison.) 

**D'hoffryn:** (Gets up from his seat to make a speech.) Now that you've all had a chance to be fed and sated, I would just like to say... never has Arashmaha seen so much chaos and carnage. So much bludgeoning and destruction, my decorator will be busy for quite some time after this weeks ceremony. I would like to hand out the honors for this weeks purification ceremony. First I must read from the Arashmaharic text. (Clears his throat to read.) Years ago when there was more light and less darkness. Demons like us were chained and enslaved, made to suffer terrible tortures, punishments, starvation's, and unspeakable horrors. Then one day our oppressors gave our ancestors bitter liquids to drink, they thought would finish them off. Instead of making them weaker and destroying them, it made them stronger. Gave them a path to walk with the shadows, to walk with the ancients. They saw visions. Those visions gave them strength, that strength lead to rebellion, and out of that rebellion chaos was born. Out of that chaos came the demon realms, and Arashmaha was born out of them. Thus the house of Arashmaha was born, from fire and fighting. Born from bludgeoning and battle. Carnated from Carnage and Chaos. Each time someone joins the house of Arashmaha they are part of this legend. Anyanka joined my house over a thousand years ago, and though no longer demon, she is still a member of this house and in marrying a human we have extended the honor of membership to Xander. We welcome you to the house of Arashmaha. 

**Xander:** (As the room cheers and glasses are raised.) Honored you could have me over for the torture and brutality, wouldn't have missed it for anything. 

**D'hoffryn:** Honors for the most chaos and anarchy, to Spike. (Points in his direction.) Very rarely does such destruction cross our mist, you should be well honored and pleased. (The room, bursts out in applause.) 

**Spike:** Thanks, I've been told I have some real raw and natural talents in that area, but it always feels good to be appreciated for it. 

**D'hoffryn:** Award for the most strapped hide/back. Blogar will do the honors. (From there the honors are handed out, and the merriment and revelry continues throughout the next day. 

**The bacheloret party. **

**Tara:** (Looks around Xander and Anya's apartment.) Wow this place looks amazing. Think Anya will be surprised? 

**Buffy:** Are you kidding. She practically gave me full instructions on what decorations should be placed where, and how to put the gifts in order. Which guest to invite, which ones to not. (Scratches head.) I didn't know there were so many different kinds of demons, or that she still had so many friends in the demon world. 

**Dawn:** Yeah, she mostly just talks about eviscerating people, and you never realize how many people she helped along the way as a vengeance demon. There are so many woman who regard her as a hero. 

**Tara:** Yeah there are probably a few guys I can think of who's buns she could toast for me. 

**Buffy:** You, Tara. Really? 

**Tara:** There are a few jerks that think if they had one night. I would wake up to their sweaty bear soaked bodies and see the light. They just don't know how to take no for an answer. I would love to have set Anya on them. Oh well, just have to stick to spells. (Turns to walk away and sees Willow entering the room.)

**Willow:** Hi everyone, I made it. Where should I leave these? (Gestures to presents in her hand.) Anya, said to bring presents. (In a bad imitation of Anya.) Anya loves presents. 

**Buffy:** Come on now Willow, you said you would be nice. It is her special day after all, well her special pre day, or pre, pre, day, or whatever it is.

**Dawn:** It's her bachelor party. I mean bachloret party. 

**Willow: ** I still can't believe Xander is getting married. Sometimes it still seems so weird. (Finally comes into the room enough to see Tara.) Hi. Tara. (Becomes more quite.)

**Tara:** Willow. (Tries to control her voice.) You are looking well. I see you brought presents for Anya. I can take those. I am starting a pile, in the center of the room. (Moves forward to take presents, while still trying to maintain a cool composure.) 

**Willow: ** Tara, I hope you are doing well also. (Sounds more shaky.) I hope your new place is going well. I haven't seen you in class much. Guess you've been busy. (Starts to fiddle with her fingers.)

**Tara:** Actually since my rent is kind of high where I'm living, I had to drop a couple of courses. Guess I will pick them up next semester. (Takes presents, and walks away.) Good seeing you again Willow. 

**Willow:** (Entering the room, she hands Buffy her coat and then excuses herself to go get freshened up in the bathroom.) 

**Dawn:** Gosh, are they ever going to work this out? I hate it that they can barely be in the same room together. I hate magic. If it was so great, they would never have broken up over it. 

**Buffy:** They broke up over more than just a couple of spells. You'll understand when you get older, things are just not that cut and dried Dawn. 

**Dawn: ** I think I'm old enough to understand now, and it sucks. I hate this. 

**Buffy:** (Walks over to put a comforting arm, around Dawn.) That's ok, somehow it will work itself out. In the mean time, this is suppose to be a party remember. We don't want to ruin the surprise for Anya, do we? 

**Dawn:** No, I guess you're right. Race you to the kitchen for some pre party cookie dough ice-cream. 

**Buffy:** Deal. 

**All the guest are assembled, some human, and some from the demon realm. It's time for the party to begin. Anya walks in and everyone yells surprise. **

**Anya:** (Fains surprise.) Oh my gosh, a bridal shower for me. You guys are the best, you shouldn't have. I don't know what to say. 

**Buffy:** (Goes over to give Anya a hug, whispers.) Just tell me, it's decorated just like you wanted it? 

**Anya:** (Whispers back.) Buffy it's perfect. You followed my instructions to a tee, and I love it. (Regular voice.) Oh thanks so much, I really appreciate this. 

**As the party progresses, everyone is having a good time. Tara realizes that it's almost time for the main entertainment to begin. **

**Tara:** Dawny, I think we are running out of chips and dip. Why don't you come with me to the store. I could use some company. 

**Dawn:** Sure, but we can't stay too long. I'm having so much fun. Can you believe that demon with eyes all over her head. I mean that must be so disturbing when talking to someone. You never know who has her full attention. That's just creepy.

**Tara:** Now Dawny, it not nice to insult the party guests. These are Anya's friends and we have to try to be nice. Besides, I promise you won't miss anything you're not suppose to miss. 

**Dawn:** You know, I didn't know Anya had any friends. I mean besides us of course. 

**Tara:** (Laughs.) And that's not always certain at times. But I guess you make a few friends as a vengeance demon. A lot of these people, are people she has helped take vengeance for. Good to have friends in demony places I guess. 

**Dawn: **(Laughs too.) Guess so, let me go grab my coat. (Looks around as they are leaving.) Tara is it just me, or is everyone looking into their purses for dollar bills? 

**Tara:** (Guides her gently out the door.) Sure it's just a coincidence. 

**As Tara and Dawn leave. Buffy and the rest of the girls prepare for the evening's main entertainment. (An hour has passed Dawn and Tara finally return, to the party. )**

**Dawn:** I can't believe you made us go that far to get triple chuck chocolate ice cream. The store was like in Texas or something. 

**Tara:** Now Dawn, you are exaggerating. 

**Dawn:** No I'm not, it was way far. I bet we missed the good stuff.

**Tara:** I'm sure Anya didn't open the presents yet. (Points to the big pile in the center of the room.) See the best part is yet to come. 

**Dawn:** Fine, but I still don't see why we had to go so far for ice cream. I mean we found double chuck chocolate at like the second store we went to. 

**Tara:** I just figured we should have a treat for ourselves when we get back to the party. That's all. (They go back into the room, and start to re-mingle with the other party guests.) 

**A little over an hour later all the guests have gone. It's just the scoobies, left helping Anya put presents away and cleaning up. Dawn is in another room. **

**Buffy:** I can't believe how much fun that was. That demon stripper really had some interesting moves on him. 

**Willow:** Yeah I thought so too, but what a weird place for a third horn. Did you see how everyone kept trying to place their money on it. Is it suppose to be lucky or something? (Addressing Anya.)

**Anya:** Oh that wasn't a third horn, they just come equipped with two of everything. And I don't think they were rubbing it cause they thought it was lucky, at least not in the way you mean. (Buffy and Willow, both with looks of shocked exclamations on their faces.)

**Buffy:** Are we the only two at the party that missed this? (Laughs a little shocked.) That makes so much more sense now. 

**Tara: ** What does? 

**Buffy: ** When he offered to let me rub it, and said I might just get lucky if I did. I thought he meant it would bring me good luck. (Laughs.)

**Anya:** (Anya shakes head.) You can't tell me that the human male stripper was as much fun, sure he had the bulging muscles and things like that, but there just aren't as many places to place money. (Thinks for a second.) Oh wait that's good, cause then I get to keep mine. Plus I get to keep all the pretty presents. I wish me and Xander could get married every month. I love pretty presents. 

**Dawn: **(At the rooms entrance.) You had strippers at the party? (Looks surprised, and gives Tara an accusatory look.)

**Tara:** Now Dawny, Buffy thought it would be for your own good. Some of these parties can be pretty grown up and we didn't want you exposed to such things. 

**Anya: ** Yeah, watching Buffy push that bill down that dancers pants, I thought her hand was gone for sure. 

**Buffy:** (Looks shocked.) What? I thought I lost my ring and I was just double checking. 

**Dawn:** (Accusatory to Buffy.) You're not wearing any rings. You just didn't want me to see you make a jerk of yourself. 

**Buffy:** Well I thought I was wearing a ring. (Watches as Dawn rolls her eyes and gives her a dirty look.) 

**Tara:** I think it's time Dawn and I get going anyways. 

**Buffy:** Dawn the only reason I am letting you stay at Janice's, and skip grounding is cause Tara is walking you over. She is making sure Janice's parents know you are there. No more stunts like the one on Halloween. 

**Dawn:** I know. Remember the talk we had. I'll behave I swear, this time. 

**Buffy:** Fine, have fun. (Moves to give her a hug.) Tara make sure she gets inside the house. Thanks for walking her over. 

**Tara:** Hey no biggie. Since you and Willow are staying at Anya's for the night, it no problem for me to take her. (Turns to Anya.) Sorry I couldn't stay over, but you understand. 

**Anya:** (Looks over at Willow who is standing over by a window.) Yeah you two still have issues, and it would be all uncomfortable and stuff. I get it. Well, we will miss you. (Moves to hug Tara.) Thanks for the gift. 

**Tara:** No problem and I had fun. Thanks for inviting me. 

**Dawn:** Buffy, Willow, Anya, have fun. Good bye. (Hugs Anya good bye.) 

**Willow:** (Coming over almost sheepishly) Yeah, bye Dawny. Have fun at your sleep over. 

**Tara:** Goodnight Willow, have fun at yours. (She and Dawn leave to exit.)

**Willow: ** Yeah bye Tara. (Sounds sad.) 

**Later that evening as the friends settle down with some popcorn, they are all camping in Xander and Anya's living room. Presents have all been cleaned up and replaced with pillows and blankets. They talk about high school, and the party. **

**Willow: ** Remember how much fun we use to have at the Bronze on weekends? 

**Buffy: ** You mean when it wasn't being ramshacked by Vampires? (Smiles fondly.) Yeah I remember. That was great back then. I sort of miss those times. 

**Willow: ** Remember when we all stayed over in Xander's basement like this?

**Anya:** Oh yeah, when we thought the Initiative guys were going to kill Buffy, then the rest of us. That was so funny. And Giles slept on that chair that made all the squeaking. Remember that? 

**Willow: ** Yeah I remember that was sort of fun, looking back. But I have to say your new place is a lot nicer than Xander's old basement. 

**Buffy: ** That's for sure. I miss Giles, can't wait till he gets here tomorrow. He is suppose to be bringing Olivia with him. He's been so secretive about his life in London, can't wait to sit and chat and have an update. Speaking of updates. (Turns to Anya.) How long does this whole purification or whatever it is take, don't you miss Xander? I wonder how they are doing? 

**Anya: ** Oh I'm sure D'hofferyan is taking good care of our guys, and no one has died at one of these things for like what a thousand years.

**Buffy:** You never said people could actually die at these things. (Sounds worried. Thinking about Spike.) Do they use a lot of sharp pointy objects? 

**Anya:** Only if someone gets out of line, or if the whips and manacles don't work. 

**Willow: **(Seeing Buffy's renewed worried look.) I'm sure they will both be fine, Spike and Xander. (Gives Anya an annoyed look.)

**Anya:** (Catching Willow's look of annoyance.) Yeah I'm sure they will be fine. Besides, if Xander died, I'd have to turn back into a vengeance demon to avenge him.

**Willow: **(Sarcastically.) That's really reassuring Anya. (Changing the subject cause Buffy has suddenly becomes quite.) Who was your favorite dancer at the party? 

**Anya:** Mine is still the demon with the two horns. What about you Buffy? 

**Buffy:** (Coming back to the group.) Oh, what? Mine? I think I like the same one you did, but how exactly does the none third horn work? 

**Willow:** Yeah is that possible? I mean being placed where it is and all. (Willow sounding clearly embarrassed.) 

**Anya:** Oh yeah, defiantly possible. Way easier, than when me and Xander use to have to try to have sex in the basement. You can't even maneuver there, makes trying new things difficult. (Sees Buffy and Willow looking uncomfortable.) What? I'm Anya! Besides it's true. 

**Buffy:** (Buffy laughs.) Anya you were never know for subtlety. 

**Anya: ** At least Spike's crypt is roomy. I'm sure you have taken advantage of all the open spaces. (Watches Buffy blush.) Well all I can say is I'm happy with my Xander, he's the best sex I've had in a thousand years, wait, he's the only man I've had in a thousand years. Being a vengeance demon doesn't leave time for much else. How bout you Buffy, what's the best sex you've ever had? I bet it was tall dark and growly. He looks so yummy, when I saw him at thanksgiving a couple years ago. 

**Buffy:** (Really blushing now.) Anya don't you think that's kind of a personal question? 

**Willow: ** It's ok if you don't want to answer that Buffy, we know how things were with you and Angel, of course he's probably the best. Oz was the best guy I've ever been with, but then he's the only guy I've ever been with. Kinda gay now. (Thinks of Tara.)

**Buffy:** (Sees Willow looking kind of sad again.) Well actually it's not Angel. (Watches as Anya and Willow both give her a simultaneous what?) It's true, it's not Angel. We were only together the one time, that I can remember, and it was my first time. He was great, but it was just the one time, and well you know! 

**Anya:** Oh Riley then. That military buff thing. I like the military, Xander was in the military. 

**Buffy:** Not Riley. He was good, but we didn't sizzle. It wasn't intense. 

**Willow: ** Parker. Those puppy dogs eyes, I get it. He tried to pick me up once, and though I think he's a complete poop head, I can see where you're coming from. 

**Buffy:** Defiantly not Parker. He was good with the delivery, but he completely lacked substance. You need substance. 

**Willow: ** Did we miss someone, like when you drank all that bad beer? You can tell us Buffy we won't think anything less of you, you know. (Willow looking hopeful.) 

**Anya:** (Anya looking completely shocked.) So it's Spike. He's the best sex you've ever had? Really? Spike? Are you sure? 

**Buffy:** (Buffy laughs, still blushing.) Yes I admit it. He the best sex I've ever had. (Buffy laughs, can't believe she just said that.) He is really intuitive, he knows me, better than I know myself sometimes. He's the only one that's been there. Really there, and I don't just mean the next morning. Although to Riley's credit, he lasted 10 minutes before he ran off to an important Initiative meeting. But Spike was just there. He didn't turn evil, or throw me out and tell me his mother was coming over. Still can't believe I feel for that. 

**Anya:** Buffy. (Waives to get her attention.)

**Buffy:** (Looks up.) Yes, Anya. 

**Anya:** Get back to the Spike being the best sex of your life thing. That was sounding interesting. 

**Buffy:** (Buffy watches as Anya and Willow hang on with batted breath.) Well he's soft when he needs to be but you know, ruff when I need to be, and creative. He's so creative. 

**Anya:** By creative, you mean positions right? 

**Buffy: **(Treating it as a rhetorical question, Buffy moves on.) He loves me. I know Riley loved me, but not the way I needed to be loved. And Angel loved me and I loved him, but for who I am now I don't know. I think I love Spike. (A hush falls on the whole house, and no one is more surprised than Buffy.) Did I just say, I love Spike? (Still sounds shocked.)

**Anya:** Yeah. It was right after, best sex of your life, he's creative, and I heard I love Spike. How bout you Willow? 

**Willow: ** I'm still stuck way back at the best sex part. Really Spike? And you love him? Oh my gosh Buffy you love him, really? (Buffy still shocked, nodes in the affirmative.) I'm really happy for you. Spike who would have guessed. (She moves to gives Buffy a hug. Anya joins in.) 

**Anya:** Now we all have someone we love, this is great. (Sees Willow go silent.) Don't worry Willow, I am sure Tara will come around and forgive you, just give her time. I'm sure she still loves you.

**Willow: ** I hope so. (Sounds sad.)

**Buffy:** Come on we should turn in. Tomorrow is a big day, we have all the fittings to do. I can't believe, you are not having a rehearsal first Anya. 

**Anya: ** Bad luck in the demon world. Something about foreshadowing disaster, or something like that. 

**Willow: ** Yeah, besides, Giles is suppose to be in town tomorrow. I said I'd pick him up from the airport. 

**Buffy:** Goodnight guys, sleep tight. Don't let the bunnies bite. 

**Anya:** Hey that's not funny. 

**Buffy:** Sorry, couldn't resist. 

**The friends turn in, each with their own thoughts. Willow about Tara, Buffy about her revelations about Spike and Anya thinking about bunnies. **

**Next Page.**

**Back to main page.**


	4. 4 Arrivals, Admissions, and Reservations

**Rating 2M** _ **

The Wedding. 

**   


**By: Awatcher2**

  
**4. Arrivals, Admissions, and Reservations.** _

**Willow arrives at the Summers home with Giles in tow. Buffy is elated to see him and they move to the living room to have a nice catch up session. **

**Giles:** Dear girl it's so good to see you. (Grabs Buffy into a small bear hug. Laughs.) You are still as strong as ever I see. 

**Buffy:** You're finally here. How was your trip? Olivia is going to follow in time for the wedding, right? What's happening with the watchers council? How is England? How are you? 

**Giles:** Fine no turbulence. Yes in plenty of time. Very hush, as ever. Damp and dank as ever. Much better now, for having seen you. In that order. 

**Willow: ** Yeah we drove right over here, he's even more British now than ever, with the oh dears, and oh my's.(Smiles at him.) If that's possible.

**Giles:** (Hugs Willow about the shoulder affectionately.) I can't believe I'm back in Sunnydale, how has the old hell mouth been?

**Willow:** Oh you know all demony, vampiry, apocalypse, you know, same as usual. 

**Giles:** (Laughs.) Well how is everyone else? Where are Xander, and Anya?

**Buffy:** Well Anya is around some place, she's fine. Well you know for Anya. The store is fine, and for Xander's Bachelor party as a surprise, she had him and Spike transported to her old demon world. They get to be beaten and tortured by pointy objects, for some purity process. (Still sounding a little annoyed about the whole thing.)

**Giles: ** She what? (Has a whimsical look on his face. Takes off glasses to clean them.) Has she become Anyanka again. 

**Willow:** No, get this. She did this as his present. Suppose to be a real treat in the demon world to get tortured, and beaten or something, like that. 

**Giles:** Xander agreed to this folly? (Looks unsure. He can hardly credit what he is hearing. Looks to Buffy.) And Spike, more over agreed to this? I could hardly credit that. (Turns to Willow as she answers)

**Willow:** Oh get this Giles, this is the best part, they didn't agree to it. She had them both kidnapped, and none of us knew. Buffy spent half the day looking for Spike, thinking he got all dusted and stuff. Then Anya's all like, la, la, la.... Oh yeah had them kidnapped to Arashmaha, to be beaten and tortured for the bachelor party. All matter of fact like. Should have seen it. 

**Giles:** Shacking his head. That's Anya all right. What gets into that head of hers I'll never know.

**Willow: **(Unable to resist doing an impression of Anya.) Money good, I like money, I'm Anya. (They all laugh.)

**Giles:** Maybe it's the stress of the wedding. I've heard it can put people a little out of their minds.

**Buffy:** We all know that Anya is a little out of hers to begin with so. 

**Giles:** Yes well. So how is everyone else doing? How are Tara, and Dawn? 

**Buffy:** Oh you know Dawn's growing fast, getting into trouble, like every two seconds. Tara well she's the same doing the class stuff, working part time thing. The usual. 

**Giles: ** The store is doing well, you said? Thriving with Anya at the helm, no doubt. 

**Willow:** (Her and Buffy both laugh.) Is there any doubt. 

**Buffy:** So what's going on over there back in England? You have not said much about anything, when ever you call. Which is not often enough. It's all like rushed and vague. What are you and the council hiding over there in England? Better not be the end of the world again, cause I've already had that present a few years running, and it is not what I want this year. 

**Giles:** You know the council, and the whole hush, hush, secrecy. It's really useless stuff, very 007 like. Nothing forecast for the end of the world this week, but I can't guarantee next week. (See the looks on their faces.) Just joking, trying to have a sense of humor, like you American's. 

**Willow: ** Try to remember, living on a hell mouth here. (Sounding all matter of fact like.) 

**Buffy: ** So Giles, how is the social life over there in England? We were really happy to hear that you were bringing Olivia to the wedding. Things getting serious there? (Sees him blushing and laughs.) You are always so quite, thought now that I had you here I would grill you a little more. (Sees him looking uncomfortable and she laughs.)

**Giles:** (Takes off his glasses for another second.) Well while we are on the subject of social lives. How are things going with you and Spike? (Sees her looking uncomfortable and blushing, as he turns the tables on her.) 

**Buffy:** (Still blushing, but smiling,) Surprisingly really well. (She smiles.) I know it was a real surprise when I told you, the ten minutes of silence on the other end of the line said plenty. 

**Giles:** Buffy I resent that. Besides once Olivia gave me the smelling salts, and revived me, I was pretty much ...still floored. I mean, well you were there, you know what I mean.

**Buffy: ** So that was the thud. I thought you had just dropped something, and gone silent on me. Yes once you came back with the oh dear's, and the have my head examined, and the staking Spike part were pretty much ...the reaction I expected.

**Giles:** Well you pretty much caught me by surprise to say the least, that's all. 

**Buffy:** I caught everyone by surprise. Well at least you are saying something now, and you are still speaking to me, so that's good. 

**Giles:** Like I said on the phone, you are an adult now. Besides, if I survived the whole Angel thing, and I mean that literally. I think I can survive this relationship as well. Least Spike hasn't tried to murder us, in a good couple of years. And he's never tried to bring the world to an end. I say your choices are getting better every time. (Sounding a little sarcastic. Looks at Buffy, regrets his sarcasm.) But you are happy, right?

**Buffy:** (Shakes her head in the affirmative.) I am.

**Giles:** (Giles is taken aback, cause he can actually see the happiness on her face.) Well then lets be done with this topic, let's talk about Dawn, and her latest fiasco. 

**The three continue to discuss topics and catch up, till Willow leaves to go and run some errands. Buffy and Giles continue to talk. Sometime later, Buffy sits and talks to Giles. Giles excuses himself to go to the kitchen for a minute. Xander and Anya walk in. **

**Buffy:** Xander, you're back? Where is Spike? (She has a worried tone in her voice.)

**Xander:** Yes I'm fine think nothing of it. Survived, and am I glad to see you too. 

**Buffy:** Yeah that's great, glad your ok, but where is Spike? (Buffy still sounding worried.)

**Anya:** Oh they drop you off, where they picked you up. I think he would be back at his crypt. Xander has been home for hours now, so Spike should be back as well. 

**Xander: ** He probably just hasn't made his way over here due to the whole bursting into flames, and being charred alive thing. Some people are so, sensitive about those things.

**Giles:** (Entering from the kitchen.) Thought I heard the front door. Xander, Anya how goes it? 

**Anya:** (Running over to give Giles a big hug.) Everything is great Giles, especially the store which you still can't have back, cause it's mine. It's making lots of money.

**Giles:** Anya, it so good to see you as usual. (Pulls her from his neck.) Xander. How are you doing?

**Xander:** Well let's see, been whipped, beaten, feeling nauseous and neglected, and now I'm the but monkey of the demon world. Yeah I'd say about the same as usual. How are you doing?

**Buffy:** (Grabs her jacket, ready to run out.) Fascinating as this is, I have to go. Giles, we'll catch up some more later ok. Xander it really is good to have you back. I'll be back later. (Heads for the front door.)

**Giles:** Now where is she off to in such a hurry?

**Anya:** I think she is off to go see Spike. She's been acting all weird since, I had him and Xander kidnapped for their purification process. Can you believe she was actually mad at me for that?

**Xander:** I just glad she didn't slay you or something like that.

**Anya: ** Oh, that's sweet of you to say baby.

**Xander:** Yeah, because I want 100% of the pleasure of it for myself. What were you thinking? What's going on in that demon head of yours?

**Anya:** You can't just expect me to marry you, and forego all the ways of my people. You don't care about anything that's important to me. D'hoffryn did me a great honor, in seeing you through the purification process. Do you know how many favors I had to call in for that? 

**Xander:** See where I'm from, people call in favors to avoid going through that. Next time just ask me first. 

**Anya: ** But I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to do something that was fun. That ceremony is a great deal amongst my people, and to have D'hoffryn perform it is was high honors. You just don't appreciate anything I do. (She starts to cry.)

**Xander: **(Wiping her eyes.) Sweetie don't cry, it wasn't all bad. Why Blogar the under demon, he has a real technique with a whip. Do you realize I took over 50 lashes from him.

**Anya: **(Looks up at Xander.) Did you really, for me? Your not just saying that? Oh Xander, you are so tough and strong. Can we go home and get naked right now, while you show me them.

**Xander:** (Gives her a whimsical smile.) What's the point of being beaten, and tortured if you can't benefit from the fruits of your labor.

**Anya:** Why wait till we get home, we could just use Buffy's coach like we did the last time. When we had to baby sit Dawn.

**Giles:** Eh, hem, I am still in the room you know.

**Anya:** Oh that's right, well, you can leave now. 

**Giles:** I bloody well will not. I'm Buffy's guest, you two go find your own coach.

**Anya:** (Looks at Xander.) Ok, bye, Giles. (Pulls Xander towards the door.)

**Xander: ** Ah, Giles, been great seeing you again got to go... (Gets pulled out the front door, by Anya.)

**Giles:** Would say go find a room, but the expression would so clearly be lost on those two. (Cleans glasses, more vigorously.)

**Spikes Crypt, recovering from his visit to the demon world, he's had some cold pigs blood, and is feeling more like himself again. **

  
  
**Listen to song.**

**Buffy:** (Comes down the ladder.) Spike! (She sees him. He's ok, and her heart gathers in her throat. She hears the same song on his radio from the bronze, the one playing when they made out so many months ago.)

**Spike:** (Sees her.) Yeah, I was going to swing by later. (Stops. Sees the look in her eyes)

**Buffy:** (Looks into his eyes. Those soulful eyes that she's been missing and worrying about for the last few day. His pale skin, his intensity and his everything. She knows, she was right. Walks over to him, and into his arms, starts kissing him hot and passionately.) I missed you. (Between breaths.) 

**Spike:** (Pushes her up against a wall, as they crash past his lamp.) I missed you. ( Kisses her hungrily. She pulls him tightly against her, her breath mingling fully with his. Still fighting to get close enough to each other with the restraints, of their clothing.) I need you, now! (Fights with her shirt for a moment, then tears it off as her buttons go flying. She pulls his shirt over his head. Spike lifts her up and places her legs around his waist. Her hands wrap even more tightly around his neck. Lips never losing contact. Hungering for air, but hungering for each other more. She gets his belt unbuckled, and he works his hands under her skirt. Taking a second to breath in air. As they reconnect his tongue finds hers, and they share a very deep, very intimate kiss. They struggle against each other more, trying to get closer still needing to be inside each other mind, body, and essence. Finally they lock eyes for a moment and intimately connect there against the wall. No greater bliss has either know, than this joining. Looking into her eyes he leaves her lips for a moment.) Not here! (Then with the last of his restraint, he moves them over to the bed still joined and connected. There they intermingle, intimately, slowly, then passionately, intensely, and hungrily for hours on end.) 

**Hours later still in Spikes crypt, it has grown dark outside. The day has slipped away in bliss. They are just reawakening, contentedly in each others arms. **

**Spike:**Just smiles at her. Strokes her hair.)

**Buffy:** (Smiles at him.) What are you thinking?

**Spike: **(Smiles again.) Nothing. Isn't it great?

**Buffy:** Hun? (Looks confused) Explain.

**Spike:** Usually I'm trying to sass out what you're thinking. Hoping you're here with me, and not off some place else. Hoping you're not trying to find a way to put an end to this "freak show." Your words luv, not mine. Today I think I know where you are, and I'm thinking of nothing. (Smiles at her again.)

**Buffy:** Oh!

**Spike: **(Takes her up more fully in his arms, and positions her more comfortably. Stroking her back. Kisses her softly.) Always knew it would be like this someday. 

**Buffy: ** (Just laying comfortable and relaxed in his arms, playing with his chest. Smiling.) How's that? You knew it would be like what?

**Spike:** You know. Me, you, cozy little crypt with a view. (Laughs as she hits him.) Well cozy crypt anyways. I'm happy here with you. You make me feel alive, and you make me feel, more than when I was living. 

**Buffy:** You make me feel alive too. I've been feeling so dead since, well since they brought me back. I've been feeling like this fortress. Like there was nothing that could penetrate my feelings, my emotions, or my heart. It was so peaceful where I was. Like I had wings and I was floating, it felt like that. I had this peace, I felt finished and I felt complete. I have that with you. I don't think I realized that before. You bring that peace into my life, and I feel complete, not finished, but complete. I feel like I have the fire back in my life, I'm not afraid of it any more. (Looks at him.) I guess what I'm trying to say is, you are here, (moves his hand to her heart, ) and here. (Points to her heard.) You pierced through that fortress and ...I love you. (Starts to shake a little bit, cause she finally said it.) This does mean something to me, it's not a freak show, not the way I said it. I feel lucky to have you, just thought you might want to know.

**Spike:** (Pulls her close and kisses her.) Sounds better than when you usually say it. 

**Buffy:** Do I usually say it? (Looks confused.)

**Spike:** Not out loud, never to me. But every time I say it. Every night that you let me hold you like this, make love to you, always imagine hearing you saying it back to me. But it's never sounded so good before. 

**Buffy: ** Oh. (Floored by the look in his eyes while he said it.) I never meant to ..I never knew. (Tears up a little bit, she can see how much he wanted to hear it, feels bad for holding it back for so long.)

**Spike:** (Strokes her back gentle.) All right luv, you said it now. That's what counts. No need to be upset. (Takes his finger and wipes a tear from her eye.) Guess this just means, I'm in your system now. Turn around is fair play.

**Buffy:** How's that?

**Spike:** You been in mine for so long now, think I crave you most days, more than I crave blood. I hunger for you more than for this life that keeps me going. You been in my system so long now, starting to forget where I end and you begin. Always been like that for me Slayer. Always loved you. 

**They fall into each other, and make love once again. Spike again getting to hear her say the words several times over. **

**Spike: **(Lying beside her.) Think we should have that talk now luv. 

**Buffy:** The serious one that we had to put off.

**Spike: ** Yeah, I think it's bout time. 

**Just then from upstairs, the crypt door can be heard slamming. **

**Dawn:** Spike. Spike are you here? Giles said you were back. He said Buffy came to visit you, but that was hours ago, and it's dark now. I made my way over here, by myself. 

**Spike:** Wait there bit, be right up. (Hustling to get their things on. Spike gets dressed first, and makes his way up the ladder.) Bit what a nice surprise this is. 

**Dawn:** Spike you're ok. (Elated to see him.) Buffy was so worried about you, she thought you'd get all staked or something, but I wasn't worried, I knew you'd be ok. Knew you could survive any demon world, or bachelor party or whatever it was. (Trying to be cool, to not show how worried she was too.) I thought Giles said Buffy came to see you. (Looks around) Where is she? 

**Buffy:** (Making her way up the ladder. Wearing one of Spikes shirts.) She is right here. Why are you out so late by yourself again, walking in a grave yard? 

**Dawn:** When the sun set and you didn't come by to the house I got all worried and stuff, figured you would both make your way back. Then I got tired of waiting, and so I told Giles I was going for a walk. 

**Buffy:** And you ended up here?

**Dawn:** Well if you'd come back, I wouldn't have worried.

**Spike: ** It's ok bit, happy to see you. It's our fault anyway. Meant to go over and visit, but something came up, and we got delayed. (Looks at Buffy, sees her blushing.)

**Dawn:** Like Buffy wearing your clothing now? What happened to your shirt? 

**Buffy:** (Blushing even more now.) I lost a button somewhere. (Looks at Spike, he laughs.) And hey, wait a second the subject is you being out after dark in a grave yard.

**Dawn:** (Rolling her eyes.) Yeah, what ever you say. (Turning to Spike.) I'm just glad you are ok. Guess we should head back. Giles is going to send out a search party if I don't return soon. 

**Spike:** (Grabbing his coat.) Sounds like a plan bit. Let's get going. 

**The three leave Spikes crypt, and make their way back to the Summers house. Anya and Xander have come back to talk about the wedding with Giles. **

**Anya:** Xander did not win me anything, can you believe that?

**Xander:** Well let's see, I survived Arashmara. I came back in tact.

**Anya:** Figures, that's what I get for marrying a human. Other demons get the rotting head of a boar or, the feet of a Oxal demon, for a blessing. I beg D'hoffryn to host your ceremony of purification, which is so much better than the tradition of groom self flagellation, and you can't even win one little trophy. 

**Xander:** Yeah other demons get those things, you're not a demon anymore, try you're human now!

**Buffy:** (Stepping in.) Tell you what, Anya, you can have one of the trophy's Spike brought me back from Arashmaha. The boar's head trophy. Think of it as an early wedding present.

**Spike:** Hey I survived, several hours of flogging to win that bad boy. 

**Buffy:** (Giving Spike a squelching look.) And that's why it would be even more of an honor for Anya and Xander to have the rotting head of the boar. Think of it as a early wedding present Anya.

**Anya: ** Buffy you are the best. (Goes over to give her a hug, clearly moved by the gesture.) 

**Buffy:** (Buffy is clearly surprised.) Really? I mean think nothing of it. 

**Xander: ** Oh I don't know about Anya, but every time I come home and have to see it, I will definitely be thinking Buffy. (Gives Buffy, a none too pleased look.)

**Anya: ** Stop going on Xander, now we have to discuss the wedding. 

**Giles:** (Entering the room, and rejoining the others.) Buffy you are back, finally I see. (Stressing the finally.) Oh and Dawn's one person search party found you , at the store, I see. (Looks at Dawn, as he cleans glasses.) Oh Spike they brought you too, so they didn't stake you or anything in the demon world?

**Spike:** No, came back in one piece, sorry to disappoint. Things going good over in England? Didn't bring your lovely with you? Heading up the old watcher council eh? 

**Giles:** Things are good in England, She will be here in time for the wedding, and yes, giving the council a hand. So you've been busy, from what I gather.

**Spike:** Why? What you heard?

**Giles:** Just your visiting the demon realm, dating Buffy. That's about it really.

**Spike: ** Yeah the demon realm, quite the place there. Buffy's quite a woman. They both been keeping me busy. (Gives Buffy a wicked look, and grabs her to sit on his lap.) Isn't that right luv? 

**Buffy:** (Blushing, but not attempting to move anywhere else.) Spike not in front of our friends remember. (Saying it from habit but not really caring anymore.)

**Anya :**Oh that's ok Buffy, me and Xander discuss our sex life all the time in front of other people. You are wearing Spike's shirt, not as if we can't figure out what's going on. Now enough sex talk, and let's get back to discussing the wedding. 

**Buffy: **(Looking really uncomfortable as the only other two people in the room who haven't noticed her shirt, take a closer look.) Anya's right, we need to stick to what's important and discuss the wedding. (Happy to change the subject.)

**Xander:** Don't know Buffy that last bit was sounding kinda interesting, more interesting than let's say the boar head your giving Anya. Or even the wedding. (Happy to have a chance to pay Buffy back for the boar head present.)

**Anya:** Xander, knock it off and leave Buffy alone. We are keeping the boar head. Now about the fittings. Everyone has had theirs done, but Buffy of course and Spike. Although all Spike has to do is pick out a tux, for the second part of the ceremony, the costumes for the first part are pretty much one size fits all.

**Xander: ** I'm having serious reservations here Anya. First you forbid, any kind of a rehearsal what so ever, and believe me I think we could use the rehearsal. Then you insist that we act out this barbaric scene from demonic history. Did I mention the bachelor party of torture, to a demon realm. Our wedding is not turning out the way I wanted it. 

**Anya:** That's cause I'm the bride, and the bride should always have things her way. How many times does a girl get married, anyways.

**Xander:** Keep this stuff up, and it's going to be more than once . 

**Anya:** Xander, are you making fun of me again? I just want the wedding to be perfect, with lots of gift's and ceremonies, and well you are not being very supportive. 

**Xander:** Hey being supportive here, being very supportive, but cut me some slack. I was thinking plain human traditional wedding. Traditional trimmings etc. Call me old fashioned but that's what I was hoping for.

**Anya:** Well you can have your traditional life when we have kids, and buy a house, and get a dog, and a car. Till then we will just have to compromise. 

**Xander: ** That's what I'm talking about some middle ground. A little bit of what we both want. 

**Anya:** Fine then, we will remove the blood letting part of the wedding. There see I've compromised. (Smiles at everyone, feeling proud of herself.) Now on to more important things. 

**Xander:** Anya that's not exactly the compromise I had in mind. That's more like you remove one small thing and go ahead and have your own way. 

**Anya:** Yeah I compromised. What wrong now? You're being all fussy today, are you still mad about your bachelor party? Told you I was sorry.

**Xander:** It's just you kinda do what you want, and then take the time to think about stuff. I guess you're impulsive. 

**Anya: ** Yeah, and that's what you love about me right baby?

**Xander:** Impromptu sex, hey that's impulsive. Xander likes that. Kidnapped to a demon realm, demons all over our wedding. Xander not like so much. All I'm saying is, don't think I'm getting in enough impute here, and it's my wedding too. (There is a little bit too much tension building in the air, for what should be a happy discussion. Spike moves to break the tension.)

**Spike: ** Hey now kiddies, with arguing like that, you'll never make it down the isle. Lets just get back to the planning. Come on I want to hear more about Anya's plan to have me out in the sunlight, without turning into a big pile of dust. Think of it this way Xander if it doesn't work, you'll have something else to look forward to.

**Xander: ** Hey when you put it that way. I guess I will let my little muffin here, continue with the planning of our wedding. 

**Anya: ** Thanks sweetie, that's way more supportive. (Xander doesn't say anything.) Now Buffy you and Spike missed the final fittings today cause you were, you know, having sex. So I've arranged for you two to go tonight and they are expecting you at the store. Now does everyone know their lines? I want it to be perfect, when we act out the scene. (Everyone nods in the affirmative. Anya has been making them go over lines for weeks now.) Though we can't have the traditional practice, we can go over everything several times till it's melded into your brains. Dawn you are clear on how exactly to perform the symbolic ritual scarifies at the end of the wedding.? (Dawn nodes.) And saw Willow earlier, she's all set. Giles now your best man for the regular part of the ceremony, but I wish you had participated in the purification ceremony. Since you're only going to be in the human part of the wedding, I guess it's ok.

**Giles: ** Why Anya, that's such a disappointment. Knowing I too won't have the pleasure of being kidnapped and sent to a demon world to be tortured for days, till I see visions. 

**Anya:** Well if it's really what you want, I could probably still arrange something with D'hoffryn.

**Xander: ** Pretty sure he was just, joking on that one sweetie.

**Anya: ** Oh sure make fun of the ex demon. (Giles cleans his glasses, trying not to laugh.) If you ever get married don't expect any thing close to what Xander had for a bachelor party.

**Giles:** I should dearly hope not. Spike, Buffy, what was that Anya said about fittings. Let me walk you to the door. Don't want to miss the fitting.

**Anya: ** Yeah that's it Giles herd them out the door. Shoe, get going, skidadle. (As Buffy and Spike leave, and Giles and Dawn make escapes to other parts of the house. Xander and Anya continue to talk, and argue about the final wedding plans.

**Walking down main street hand in hand, Spike and Buffy pass many stores. They just relax like any normal couple, for a moment anyways. They are on their way to see a fitter that specializes in human and demon ceremonies and fittings. **

**Buffy:** Yeah, the arguing has been getting worst, but that's just Anya and Xander. It should be a really nice wedding. I know Xander goes on but he loves her. (Coming up to the store, she sees all the gowns and things in the window, she stops to stare for a second.) 

**Spike:** Gonna get all girly and missish, on me are you? (Laughs) Fine I'm going in for a bit, I'll leave you to look at the stuff in the window. (Let's go of her hand, and kisses her as he goes into the store.)

**Buffy:** (As Buffy is about to go inside the store, she sees a reflection in the window she can hardly credit. Turns around surprised.) Riley, is that you?

**Riley:** Yeah, it's me, how you been? (Has that same, rugged, Iowa, corn fed, wholesome look. Smiles at Buffy.)

**Buffy:** (Instinctively she gives him a hug, then pulls back.) Fine. You? (She pulls back, remembering that he left, and all the memories come flooding back, bad and good.) How's the initiative?

**Riley:** I think me and the initiative are over with, this time for good. I'm fine. You sure look good. (Looks at her very warmly.) I just got back into town. I called your house, and I think Anya answered. Said you had gone downtown to get fitted for her wedding, then hung up the phone before I could say who I was. I was hoping I'd find you.

**Buffy:** Sounds like Anya all right. She's got some real phone savvy and tack. (Can't believe it's really Riley Finn. Standing there, like he had never left.) It's good to see you.

**Riley:** Buffy, I really hate how we parted. I know I owe you an apology. I am sorry about how everything ended. I shouldn't have left like that, and I've wanted to say that to you ever since I left for Belize. 

**Buffy:** We both acted badly, I realized that before you left. I came to find you but you took off before I had the chance. I wanted to say that I was sorry too. I neglected you, and didn't let you in when I should have. It takes two to have a relationship, with everything that I was going through, I guess I forgot that. I'm sorry if I made you feel like the rebound guy.

**Riley: ** I guess you're right it does take two people to have a relationship. But, I'm still sorry for everything. (Sounds really pained and uncomfortable, as he says his next words.) I heard about your mom, Buffy I'm so sorry. I know I should have been there. It's just I had no contact to anything where I was, I am still playing catch up on so many things. I just found out before I got into town. 

**Buffy:** Me and Dawn have been dealing, and we are surrounded by friends, it's been ok. It's a huge adjustment, but we've been surviving ok. 

**Riley: ** This is gonna sound weird, but (he laughs.) Heard you were dead. There was this rumor going around for awhile, from this biker gang. I heard about it when I got back, I still have my contacts. But I can see it was all false.

**Buffy:** I was. (She says emotionlessly.)

**Riley: ** You were what? Dead? (Sees her nodding her head, and the look on her face.) God Buffy I'm sorry, but how? Why? What?

**Buffy:** Willow, it was all Willow. She did a spell and pouf, I'm back . Here I am. But it's ok, I've been adjusting. I've had help, and I'm fine. Well getting there. 

**Riley:** (Sounding regretful.) I'm such an idiot, I should have been there for all this. I should have known it, felt it somehow. It's like the time I didn't realize you were faith. I am so sorry. But you look amazing for a corpse. (Realizes what he just said.) I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, it's just.

**Buffy:** It's ok, Riley. I know what you mean. I use to wake up and not be able to believe it myself. I'm ok now really. I've had help adjusting. I'm getting, there, and starting to feel good again. (She smiles.)

**Riley:** (He looks up for the first time., and really notices the store for the first time.) Hey isn't this the same store that we were in front of two years ago, before we got together. Remember you played that practical joke on me about marrying Spike. There is so much I want to say to you, and so much that I want to talk to you about, can we go some place, maybe get some coffee?

**Buffy:** (Suddenly Buffy remembers that she is suppose to be getting fitted for Anya's wedding and that she did not come alone.) I can't I'm suppose to be getting fitted, me and Spike. (Riley looks surprised and confused at the mention of the name. Not as surprised as he is a second later.) 

**Spike:** Did I hear my name luv? (Comes up behind Buffy, and hugs her around the waist, kisses her ear.) Miss me pet? (Says it very low and seductive. Sees Riley's jaw drop, and the expression on his face is priceless, it's even better than the reaction Spike was expecting.)

**Riley:** Hey get your hands off of her. Buffy? (He looks so stunned, and dumbfounded.) What's going on here? He's got his hands on you! (Almost in horror.) You're not staking him, what's going on? (Still looks shocked.) 

**Spike:** Didn't you tell him luv? (Stops nibbling on her ear, and looks up long enough to answer Riley.) We seem to have become quite the item, since you up and ran off. Good to see you back mate, but we really have to get going, glad you could pop in, sure you understand. (Goes back to nibbling her ear.)

**Riley:** Is this true? (The shock finally settling in.) Guess it must be cause he's not a pile of dust right now

**Buffy:** (Motions for Spike to stop playing with her ear. But his hands stay possessively around her waist.) It's true, we are together now. 

**Riley:** Thought I'd seen the really weird stuff in Belize, guess you have to really come to Sunnydale to say you've seen it all. I have to go. (Still sounds hurt, but is getting his composure back.) Maybe we can catch up some other time.

**Buffy:** Riley wait. (Gets out of Spikes embrace and motions for Riley to stop.) 

**Spike:** Buffy you heard the man, he's got to go. We should let him leave. Don't want to keep you. You can toddle off now. (Motions for Riley to push off.)

**Riley:** (Resists the urge to try staking Spike.) He's right, I do have to go. But I'd love to catch up some time.

**Buffy:** How about the wedding. Anya's getting married to Xander. I'm sure I could secure you an invite, maybe we could catch up then. It's in a couple of days. 

**Riley: ** Guess so, after all to the victor goes the spoils right. I'll give her and Xander a shout, now that I'm back. Good seeing you again Buffy. (He leaves, realizing the rage Oz must have felt, when he came back and found out about Tara and Willow. Realizes he's earned his place in the ex-club of Sunnydale.)

**Buffy:**( After Riley leaves, turning to face Spike.) What was that? What was with the whole possessive stuff? And you were so rude.

**Spike:** You're not serious right? You didn't expect me to stand there, and let him slip back in now that he just bounds back into town with his what's his height self? I take care of what's mine.

**Buffy:** So what's that mean. I'm like your possession now? What do you mean just let him slip back in? We were just talking, thanks for the vote of confidence in me. Who do you think you are any ways?

**Spike: ** Oh so that's it, what's his height is back for two seconds, and you're asking me who I think I am. I'm the vamp who loves you, who's stood by you all these months since you've been back, taking your abuse, watching you push me aside, and come to my door when you've got an itch to scratch. Then when you finally decide that I'm not too much dirt, you finally tell your friends and family about us. Then you tell me you love me. Why don't you bloody well act like it, and stop being such a bitch.

**Buffy:** (Buffy hits him in the face. They fight outside the store.) What did you expect me to do. Just tell him to get lost, and bugger off, or something like that.

**Spike:** Be a nice start, and you could finish by giving him a one way ticket out of Sunnydale.

**Buffy:** Is that what you're going to do the next time Drew comes back into town? Just give her a one way ticket out of town. 

**Spike:** Did that last time, member. (Sees her remembering, he realizes they are fighting over nothing.) I love you, I just get crazy if I think I'm gonna lose you.

**Buffy:** Spike I have a past, but Riley is just that, the past. I'm sorry if it upset you. (Looks him full in the face.) But I'm not going anywhere.

**Spike: **(Looks down at her, all his anger forgotten.) It's my fault, I'm a bad, rude man. Do you forgive me?

**Buffy:** (Goes over, grabs him up, and they start making out in front of the store. Some minutes later.) If we don't go do that fitting, Anya is going to have a none dressed Buffy in her bridal party.

**Spike:** She'd be crazy if she threw you back, cause I'll have you anyway I can get you. (They make out a little bit longer and then do the fittings.)

**An hour later after leaving the store. They are still in good spirits. **

**Buffy:** I'm so exhausted. I was doing fittings for two in that store. (The dress maker in the store, had asked Buffy to fill in for a customer, that was going to be late for her final fitting. Buffy had been about the right, size and height.) Did you see that dress. (Referring to the one she had tried on. Sounding a little dreamy.) It was beautiful, I can't believe Anya talked Xander into letting her get married in red. 

**Spike:** She seems to fully have him by the short hairs, on that stuff. Oh well, they will sass it out or they won't. Willow having any luck with Tara? 

**Buffy:** No still the same. She violated a lot of people's trust with her magic addiction, but most of all Tara's and the trust just isn't there, yet.

**Spike:** Just curious, wouldn't want Tara being all wonky tomorrow night, when she performs that spell on me. You know I don't go in for that mojo nonsense. But it's the only way I can tend this wedding with you. 

**Buffy:** It will be fine, Tara's a powerful witch, more powerful than Willow was sometimes I think. You'll be fine.

**Spike:** Just wish we weren't doing a dry run. Wish there was a way to practice, but the only way to practice it seems is to practice. (They finally arrive at Buffy's house. Spike kisses her good-bye and prepares to leave.)

**Buffy:** You're not coming in, even for a little bit? (Looks at him, suggestively.)

**Spike:** Depends on a little bit of what. But don't think Giles would be such good company on the coach there with us, besides got to pick up a CD. 

**Buffy:** C.D.? Anything that I would like? 

**Spike: ** Sex? (Sees the look on her face.) Sex Pistols. (Gives her a mischievous look as he clarifies.) A little Ramones music, and I'll try to get something you might like. 

**Buffy:** Is that a promise?

**Spike:** Since you been back, my mission is to keep all the promises, I make to you. (They kiss and part for the night.) 

**Buffy:** (Buffy enters the house and for once it's nice and quite. She makes her way upstairs.) Alone with her thoughts she reflects on all the events of the day. She falls asleep really happy, and finds peace in her dreams.)

**Spike:** (Somewhere across town. Spike is still out about the town and then he is in the grave yard, heading back to his crypt. Anya and Xander big day is coming up and he wants to be sure that he is ready. He is finally back to his crypt just before sunrise and as he too falls asleep, he finds peace in sleep.)

**Next Page.**

**Back to main page.**


	5. The Ceremonies

**Rating 2M** _ **

The Wedding. 

**   


**By: Awatcher2**

  
**5. The Ceremonies.** _

**A sun dappled groove chairs lined up in a row, a variety of guests are being seated. Demons, humans, and some that look in-between. The stage is finally set. At last a wedding is going to take place. The bride, is all in fiery red gown. The grooms in a black tux. The ushers, are all wearing a range of different colored silver tuxedo's. The bride's maids are all in different shades of rose. Across the lawn walks our favorite, bleached blond blood sucker, shimmering and resplendent in a deep silver tux. **

**Anya:** Holy heck, is that Spike? Buffy I see why you are down in that crypt so often. If this whole Xander thing doesn't work can I have a crack at him? (Sees the shocked looks on her friends faces.) What? Like I'm not saying what you were all thinking. 

**Buffy:** Absolutely not. He's well, he's mine. (Smiling, cause she actually feels pride, saying that.) Yeah I guess he is mine. 

**Willow:** Well Buffy, he does look good in the sunlight. I think we have just never seen him in the sunlight before, and that silver, and that suit. It just shows him all musclely and his arms. (Flushed face.) I think we are just saying, we know why you spend so much time in the crypt. And we understand, why he's the best sex you have ever had. To agree with Anya. 

**Anya:** Hey I was just thinking that part of it. I wasn't going to be brash enough to say it out loud, but now that Willow brought it up, you are going to have to tell us more details, about you and Spike sex. 

**Buffy:** (Cheeks aflame.) I can't believe I'm hearing this. Spike and my love life, is no ones business. And yes he is the best sex I've ever had, but I don't think that's anyone's business. 

**Dawn:** (Coming over to the rest of the group.) Hey I just saw Spike, he really looks good in that suit. That's some spell Tara did , she is so amazing. (Looks at their faces.) Did I say something I shouldn't have? You don't think Spike looks good in the suit? Did I miss something?

**Buffy:** We were just speculating that, Tara should have done this spell a lot sooner. Yeah he does look good in the suit, and he is all mine. (Gives her friends a knowing look as she walks off with Dawn, before Dawn can hear anything she shouldn't.) 

**Buffy and Spike off in a quite corner. Discussing the earlier conversation she had with her friends. **

**Buffy:** I can't believe the things they were saying. It was like I wasn't there, like you weren't you. You do look good in that tux, silver suits you. It's probably just the change from black, but I find you super sexy today. 

**Spike:** Something bout, sunlight and a monkey suit that gets them every time. So your friends were really looking at me?

**Buffy:** Don't get any ideas, (she says threateningly) it's all I could do to stop them from tearing this "monkey suit" off you. 

**Spike:** Oh I get ideas all the time, but they all involve you luv. (Smiles at her.) And I might want to see you come rip this monkey suit off me later, just keep that in mind. (Gives her, an oh so provocative look.)

**Buffy:** What makes you think, I wasn't already thinking of that? (Walks over and kisses him provocatively, with promises of more to come later.)

**Anya is seemingly alone in a groove as the ceremony starts. Anya notices something walking across her shoe. Looks down and screams. **

**Anya:** It's an omen. It's a bunny, come to tell me this day, will end in shambles and misery. It's the foreshadower of... (can't think of the word,) really bad things. 

**Giles:** Would you calm down Anya. You are over reacting it's a little fluffy fur ball, that probably wouldn't harm a fly. (Giles is in the grove with Anya, but the sight of him is obstructed, and the assembled wedding guest can only see Anya.) 

**Anya:** Not once I get threw with it. (Motions for the little bunny to go.) Shoe little flufster shoe.

**Giles:** Come now you are acting deranged. (Thinking for a second.) Wait, what am I saying, this is perfectly normal behavior for you Anya. Now if we may continue. 

**Anya: ** First D'hoffryn is delayed in Arashmaha, and I have to get you all unpurified, to stand in. Oh no offense, and now a bunny.

**Giles:** Oh none taken, believe me. Now you are being silly. Are you ready?

**Anya:** (Adjusts gown, and puts on a vale.) Ok. Giles ready. (Screams out at the top of her lungs.) Unhand me you evil villainous demon. 

**Giles: **(Moves into view of the guests, he is in full demonic costume. Grabs Anya and puts her over his shoulder.) You are coming with me, back to my demon realm. You shall be my bride, we shall rule Vendara. You shall mother my thousand children, and we shall have a thousand more. You will be chained in my kingdom forever and we shall rule for all eternity.

**Anya: ** Oh is there no one worthy, pure, tested and tried who can come and rescue me? 

**Xander: **(Appearing from the shadows across the other side of the groove, In full demonic warrior garb.) I shall save you my demonic maiden. Vanquisher of my heart, destroyer of worlds. And they perform one of the most famous scenes in the demon realm.)

**Blogar: (t.u.d.)** (After they have finished the reenactment of one of the most victorious and enchanting unions in the demon world. Blogar reads a page from the legends, and pronounces a blessing on the couple.) The demon Valdar was defeated, and the demon maiden Volkara, married her demon warrior Olandor. They were the stuff of myths and legends. Feared and revered by those in the underworld as well as those in the overworld. Today we reenact a scene from that legend to commensurate the union of Anya ... former demon Anyanka. Her warrior purified by trial, Xander. We hope theirs will be a blissful match spawning many offspring. Conquering many worlds. (Swords are raised by the bridal party, and the blessing is finished. The demon half of the ceremony is completed before a breathless audience. The guests are then treated to some light refreshments and a twenty minute recess, while the second more human half of the ceremony begins.)

**Changed into more traditional garments once again, the wedding party regroups. Coming together once more to watch Xander and Anya tie the knot. Dawn walks ahead with the traditional rose petals, down the isle. Giles the best man walks down with Anya's maid of honor, then the bridesmaids link with the ushers, and start to go down the isle one by one. Spike and Buffy, Willow and Zolgot, Tara and Ognor. They walk up the isle and pair off on either side. D'hoffryn has finally arrived from the demon realm and walks Anya down the isle. They walk and he hands her to Xander. The exchanges of the vows begin. **

**Anya:** (Anya says her vows, resplendent in her bridal finery. Happy that the moment has finally arrived, bunnies all forgotten about. Then it's the grooms turn to say his vows.

**Xander:** (Xander has listened to the pronouncements go back and forth, he realizes the moment has come. All the planning and preparations have been made. The guests have been greeted and seated, the food spread out and the guests treated. Then he sees the future looming, the kids, the cars, the house, the gatherings they will have to have. The fights they will have, and he knows it all feels right. It all feels right, but just not right now. Silence falls as everyone waits for him to make his pronouncement. His bride to be giving him the sweetest smile he has ever seen. Looking radiantly at him, with love. He speaks.) I... I... I... do... Not. (A hush falls all over the groove, the birds stop signing, bunnies stop hopping, demons stop pulsating, and humans hold breath. The air is pierced by Anya's outraged scream.) 

**Anya: ** What? (Looking hurt, confused, and defiantly angry.) You what?

**Xander:** I mean I do. (She looks relieved, he moves to clarify.) I just don't right now. 

**Willow: ** Xander what are you doing? (Finally finding her voice. Not wanting to interfere in their business, but too shocked and surprised to stop herself.)

**Anya: **(Looks at Willow, then back at Xander.) No wait that's my question. What are you doing? Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? (Points at his head.) Are you possessed? Is that what this is, you've come back possessed, haven't you? (Looks to Tara.) Tara quick do a spell Xander is possessed and does not want to marry me anymore.

**Xander:** No Anya wait, I am not possessed. I swear.

**Anya: ** That's just what a demon would say. If you are not possessed then what? Are you dying? Is that it? Your dying and trying to spear me from being a widow? You don't have to spear me, Xander. (Starting to sound desperate.)

**Xander: ** No, it's nothing like that. I wish I could explain.(Can't seem to find the right words.)

**Anya:** (Gives Xander an unwavering look.) Well you are going to explain, you can't just do this to me on our wedding day. 

**Xander: ** I will just give me a chance. (Asks, pleadingly.)

**Anya:** I already gave you a chance, and this is what you do. (Almost in tears.) Xander Laval Harris, you better explain this.

**Xander:** It's not like I meant to do this, I'm sorry. I thought that I was ready I thought that this was what I wanted, and it is. I thought I was ready right now, but I'm not. Anya I know where my forever is. It's here with you nothing is going to change that. When I gave you that ring, I did mean it. You are the one I love, you are all that I want. You have to believe me, I do love you.

**Anya: **(Now openly crying.) Then why? (Almost child like.) Why are you doing this now? Today?

**Xander:** Please (Begging openly.) I know I messed up, I knew I was feeling this way, but I didn't really. Then when I was in Arashmaha everything became really clear about us, and our future, also how I feel about you. I saw us here now like this, and that's why I knew I could not go through with the wedding, not right now. 

**Anya: ** So you walked down the isle took one look at me and decided oh I can't marry the ex demon after all, is that how it was?

**Xander: ** No it was nothing like that. We are not ready right now for the next leg of this journey. This is not just a piece of paper to me, this is everything. You our future and I've gotten so many things wrong before, I just want to make sure I get this right. I saw us and we are forever, more than you know. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, but I just know we are not ready for this step right now. I am not saying never, just not right now. I want it to be perfect, well as perfect as we can be. I don't want us taking this step and then falling apart two minutes later. Things change that's good. I want us to change, to grow to move forward together. But we still go in too many different directions too often. I saw that and I saw us here, I know that we should be, but not right now. You're what I want. You're the one for me. I am not saying never, I do want to marry you someday. (Finishes with tears in his eyes too.)

**Anya: **(With tears in her eyes too, looks fully into Xander's eyes. She can see how much it has cost him to say what he was feeling. She grasps his hand lovingly, and looks at him with forgiveness and love in her eyes. It's written on her face. Then she takes her bouquet of blood roses, gently tipped with thorns to represent the passion, promise, and pain of the marriage union. Anya gives him the sweetest smile, raises the bouquet and starts wailing and bashing him with it about the head. Starts screaming again.) Are you crazy? That's the biggest load of crock I've ever heard. I love you Anya, I want to marry you Anya, but just not right now. (Anya keeps hitting him with what's left of her bouquet as Xander tries to protect himself.) Hot then cold, you are all over the place. First you ask me to marry you, then you make me wait 5 months, five months, before you tell anyone. I couldn't wear my ring. (Kicks him in the shin.) Then you finally tell everyone and we start planning , now you pull this. How long am I going to have to wait now for us to get married? (Starts to attack him some more. Giles finally, as best man steps in and tries to restrain her.) I feel so compelled to take some vengeance on you right now.

**D'hoffryn:** (Hearing his que and feeling compelled to help Anya.) Just say the word Anya and you will be Anyanka again. All the past forgotten, you can have him eviscerated in no time. 

**Giles: **(Turning to D'hoffryn.) Now is not the best time for your help, what these two need to do is to have a nice sit down and talk about it. Work things out. 

**Anya:** Oh would you stop with the chipper, Nancy-boy attitude. D'hoffryn is right now would be the perfect time. (Before Anya can go any further, a shadow creature comes upon Xander, sword in hand. He hits Xander hard in the chest and he falls to the ground, hitting his head. The shadow raises his sword ready to execute Xander. Anya throws herself onto Xander before anything can happen to him.) You oaf, what are you doing?

**Shadow: ** He has shamed the blessing only his blood will satisfy the dishonor he has brought on this ceremony today. 

**Anya:** He is already bleeding, D'hoffryn call him off. (Turning back to face Xander.) Sweetie are you ok? Oh gosh look, you are bleeding. (Helps him up to his feet.) 

**Xander:** (Getting to his feet with Anya's help.) I'm fine, thought you hated me. Thought you wanted me hurt.

**Anya:** I do, I mean about the wanting you hurt part, but If anyone's going to hurt you it should be me. After all we are going to get married someday, and if anyone hurts you, it really should be me. 

**Xander:** Does this mean that you forgive me? 

**Anya:** Oh we are going to have to have much talking, and it is going to take much time for me to forgive you. You are going to go a very long time, without sex. But maybe someday, just like our someday wedding, I can forgive you. (They go off together to see to his head. The rest of the wedding party start to slowly move off to different corners to discuss the events that just happened. The guests also finally relived from all the drama, start to chatter amongst themselves.)

**After the wedding falls apart for Xander, and Anya. Some of the guest from the neither realm get offended and think the wedding being called off is an insult. A fight breaks out amongst some of the guest. While Xander's poor head recovers from the blow he received. **

**Buffy:** Shouldn't we do something. They are all fighting. 

**Spike: ** They will bloody well sass it out, I need to talk to you. Have needed to for a while. (Pulls her to a clearing, so that they can have some privacy.) Better a thing were done, than never done. 

**Buffy:** That serious talk you wanted to have. What is it Spike?

**Spike: ** I love you, you know it. I think somewhere I always have. Look at me, you are still in my gut Summer. I still drown in you everyday, it's never stopped. I may not have a heart beat, but the essence that I have, the thing that flows through me and keeps me alive, flows in sync with you. You're all I think about. What I'm saying is, will you marry me? I have sassed this out and done nothing but since that first night we slept together, and I have been wanting to give this back to you. It's yours, and I want to see you wearing it. (Takes the ring off his left hand, falls to his knee and places it on her finger.) How bout it Summers, throw a man a life preserver, put me out of my misery, say yes. 

**Buffy: **(Stunned. All she can do is stare at him and then the ring. It's the one he gave her two years ago when they were under Willows spell.) Spike I. This is sudden. Are you sure? 

**Spike:** I wouldn't ask, if I wasn't. I have wanted this since we made love that first night. The only thing I worried about was if you would ever be able to say yes, then after you told the super friends bout us, I got reason to hope. I was going to ask you, then Xander interrupted, and we have had no time since then. Then when Anya had me kidnapped to Arashmaha. I did have a real vision. This here now, you and me. Thought I would take a chance. 

**Buffy:** Good thing Xander did, I would have said no. (Seeing his hurt look, Buffy hurries to explain.) That night that moment I wouldn't have been ready. Since then and every moment since then, something's been different between us, and about how I feel for you. (She looks at him full in the face.) I love you, and I still didn't know it then, but I do now. I've been so scared. I lied so many times, mostly to myself cause I don't think I could ever fool you, even when I wanted to. You saw through me. I tried to make this everything, but what it really was. Seeing you today, took my breath away. I have been running, but you have been gaining ground. Catching up, making me face the truth. I think you finally caught me. If you still want me, it's yes. (Tears are in her eyes. Looking over at her groom to be she can see she's not the only one.)

**Spike: ** I will always want you. Marry me here, now, today? (Sees the even more shocked look on her face.)

**Buffy:** (Realizing as crazy as this is, that it feels right. She nodes in the affirmative.) Yes. 

**Spike: ** Buffy, Summers, Slayer, you've made me the happiest Vamp. (Wipes tears from his eyes.) Look at me engaged two minutes, and turning into a little Nancy-boy. Our kids would be so shamed of me. Not that we will have kids. Buffy that's something I can't give you. The daylight thing, sometimes I can ask Tara to do a spell for special occasions, but I'm mostly a night man. And I know I should say something super heroic, like letting you go for your own good, and that sort. But I'm too selfish, and I love you too much. I will be miserable without you, and I hate misery, beside I will put everything I have into making you happy. But if you really wanted kids. (Looks at her, his vulnerability showing, afraid that she might change her mind.) 

**Buffy:** Willow and Tara ever sort things out they can't have kids either. Besides we can clone a perfect little you someday. Or if we had given the initiative a few more months I sure they would have come up with something. (Shudders at that thought.) If you were human, afflicted and couldn't go out doors, that wouldn't be reason enough for me to not marry you. Angel had a child with Darla, how bizarre is that? You never know what this life is going to hold. I've died twice, but I'm here with you. Everything is uncertain about this world.

**Spike:** We are not uncertain, how I feel about you here and now, that's not uncertain. You said you love me, that's certain too, we can build round that. If Anya and Xander could hold it together this long then we have a shot. Also I don't want to be bugging out on you everytime you mention what's his name. I know he was special to you, and I know you are always going to have him some place in your heart, but can we agree to mention him as little as possible? Just for my sanity, and for the sanctuary of our marriage. 

**Buffy: ** Long as you leave Dru out of our conversations. I know you were with her for over a hundred years, but I don't want to ever be compared to her. I know she held a special place in your life, and Angel held a special place and time in mine. You are right, I am never going to forget that but we have both moved on. Angel, Cordy, and Conor, and now me and you. Life is like that. You are where I am right now, and you are the only place that I want to be. Cause lately your all I think about too. You are a part of me now, as much as I'm a part of you. I love you, and we can make this work. Besides, your not getting the ring back this time. 

**Spike: ** Wouldn't want it any other way. Well how bout it, Mrs. William the Bloody? Or did you want to still be Buffy Summers? I modern enough to go either way. 

**Buffy:** When you say you are modern enough to go either way, that's a reference to the name thing right? I'm not going to find some tall, blond, vamp named Lastate in our bed right?

**Spike: ** Hey, hey, no cracks at my manhood ok. (Is cut off by Buffy as she wraps her hands around him and kisses him.) 

**Buffy: ** After the ceremony I might want to have a crack at your manhood. So lets keep that possibility open ok. (Gives him another deeper more intense kiss.)

**Minutes later, entering the secluded groove, Dawn finds Spike and Buffy locked in the same embrace. **

**Dawn:** Didn't mean to interrupt you two, but I can't believe they called off the wedding. I was looking forward to being the over grown flower girl, and spilling maggot guts, up the isle after the ceremony. (Sees them both and they both have dried tears on their faces.) What's wrong? Why are you two crying? (Then they both break into radiant smiles.)

**Spike: ** You might as well be the first to know bit. Buffy and I are getting married. (Gushing as he says it.)

**Dawn:** What? Do you mean it? (She is surprised, and she starts to shed tears, and leaps at Spike who catches her, and hugs her.) This is so great. (Letting go of Spike she leaps at Buffy and throws her arms around her.) I can't believe this, you two are so great together. (Turning back to Spike.) Are you really going to be my brother? (Looking really hopeful.)

**Spike: ** If you think you can handle having such a bad ass, as a brother. 

**Dawn: ** I already have a bad ass sister, you'll fit right in. I am really so happy for you both, this so makes up for the part where I don't get to do the symbolic sacrifices. 

**Spike: ** Bit your a natural, tell you what. We will let you do the honors at our ceremony. 

**Buffy:** Yeah you can pour pigs blood, symbolically representing the blood of the innocents, bet your friends will get a kick out of that Spike. 

**Spike: ** Only the ones that are here. We better hurry if we are going to do this. 

**Dawn: ** Why, when are you getting married? (Sees the look on both their faces.) You don't mean today, do you? Now? Oh my Gosh, I have to go and get every one back to their seats. (Moves to dash off across the groove. Runs back.) I am so happy for you both right now, hugs them both again. (Smiling she runs off, across the groove, to get everyone back to their seats.)

**Spike:** Great Little Sis, you've got there. 

**Buffy:** She is going to be your family now too. I think she was happier than we were, that's what family is all about isn't it. I guess we have that here. 

**Spike:** I am thinking, we better go do the announcement, else no one's going to believe her. They'll think she got into the demon vodka, or some such thing. 

**Buffy:** You can go tell everyone's else, I have to tell Giles privately. I owe him that, he has been more like my own father, then my real one has. 

**Spike:** Saw solider boy out there in the crowd. Can I tell him? (Looks hopeful.)

**Buffy: ** Only if I get to tell Harmony the next time I see her. (She smiles, as his smile gets wiped away.) Actually I'm thinking of just staking her the next time I see her, save myself some time.

**Spike: ** Ok, so you want to tell solider boy, but I want to hear how every word of that conversation goes. Bad enough the look on his face when he found out we were together. 

**Buffy: ** After I finish telling Giles, I will round up Riley and tell him privately. I'm thinking Giles is going to want to have a talk with you after he hears our news. 

**Spike: ** It's not going to be the kind that finds, me on the wrong side of a very pointy stake is it? Cause I hate those kind of chats. Plus it could leave you all widowed and stuff if it goes the wrong way. (Spike winces at the thought of his chat with Giles.) Never been good with talking to parents and the like. 

**Buffy:** That's cause you really didn't date much before Dru, and Angel killed all her family, so of course you haven't had much practice. I will tell Giles not to stake you.. much. (Buffy laughs at the look on his face.) It will be fine. The hard part was me realizing what you mean to me, and getting me to say yes. The rest has got to be easier. 

**Buffy enters the groove, where the wedding guests are getting settled again. Finds Giles. **

**Buffy:** Giles can I talk to you for a second.?

**Giles:** Sure. Olivia, can I leave you alone for a second? Anything comes your way just give a shout. 

**Olivia:** Sure, I'll be fine here with your friends. And anything else I don't recognize. (She makes a face as she watches one of the guest chowing down.)

**Giles: ** Oh don't worry about him, just a regurgitating trogg demon. Perfectly harmless. (Takes of his glasses to clean them for a second.) 

**Olivia:** As long as you say so Rupert. I'll be here when you get back. Buffy a pleasure once again to see you. Hope we get more of a chance to chat later.

**Buffy:** I would love that. Giles has been so secretive, about his life in England and the whole watchers council business. We will have to talk later.

**Giles and Buffy exit to a quit little corner. **

**Giles:** No, no, no, no, no, I will not have it. Buffy are you out of your mind? Is this another spell? Is Willow dabbling into the dark magic's again? You can't be serious about becoming Mrs. William, the Bloody. 

**Buffy:** Actually Spike and I talked about it and I think I going to be keeping my own name. Makes it easier, I have already established a name in the business of vampire slaying, and it just make sense, as least in public for me to still be Buffy.

**Giles:** You can't be thinking clearly. Something must be affecting your mind. When you told me about you and Spike that was a shock, but this. You are not the Buffy bot again are you? Oh I know you're not, I'm just grasping at the last vestige of hope, that you will come to your senses. This can't be what you want. 

**Buffy:** I know this is going to take some adjusting but I love him, and I want you to be the one to walk me down the isle. This is what I want. 

**Giles: ** So it's for real this time? Cause you know those are almost the exact words you said to me last time, and it was a spell last time. If you are sure, what can I say. I mean I left so you could grow up, and become an adult and make adult decisions and if this is what you want. But what about children, you won't be able to have children. 

**Buffy:** We talked about that, and you know if he was human and completely impotent we wouldn't be able to have children and we would just have to find another solution. Plus right now with Dawn, and the whole living past 25 issue. I am not sure I want children, I live on a hell mouth. This is not the best place to raise a family. But I am the Slayer, this is my destiny, and I want Spike to be a part of my future. (Looks at Giles lovingly.) And I really want your blessing, you have been like a father to me even before mom died, but you've been the next best thing, and I really want you to give me away. 

**Giles:** Oh Buffy of course I will, you understand how disturbing, and sudden, and disturbing this is. But of course. I know he loves you, and at times he's almost been like a son to me myself. A disappointing one, that I have wanted to stake on more than one occasion, but a son non the less. You have my blessing, cause I love you and I trust you to do the right thing. I would never truly stand in the way of your happiness, and seeing you since I've been back, you do seem happy.

**Buffy:** Giles, I am happy. Spike gets me, he knows me in a way I don't even think I know myself sometimes. I think we have a good a chance as anyone else living on the hell mouth, of making this work. 

**Giles:** Fine send him on over, I want to have a few words with my future son-in-law before, the ceremony. But do you think I could be blind again, I mean just for the ceremony, so I wouldn't have to hear the kissing as well as seeing it. (Takes off his glasses to clean them.)

**Buffy:** (Throwing her arms around him, Buffy gives him a hug.) Thank you Giles, this means everything. 

**Giles:** No Buffy, you mean everything. If he doesn't treat you right, I'll be back on the first plane from England. 

**Buffy exits to go find Spike. A few minutes later Spike finds Giles. **

**Spike:** RU-pert.

**Giles:** Randy. 

**Spike:** Father. (Said humorously.)

**Giles: ** Son. (Also with the same humor. They embrace for a moment. Then pull apart.) If you break her heart or hurt her in any way, I will kill you.

**Spike:** Think I'd stake myself before let that happen, but it's good to know you have my back covered.

**Giles:** So longs we understand each other. I guess all I can say is welcome to the family. Looks like I'm walking Buffy down the isle. (Takes off his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye.) You are not what I wanted for her, but maybe no man is ever good enough for someone I regard as a daughter. 

**Spike: ** Well I did see Captain Cardboard out in the guest seating, if I don't pan out, he can always fill in. (Spike, thinks for a second.) Yeah over my dead and dusted body. 

**Giles:** I get the feeling you two will either pan out, or kill each other trying. But you will never be bored with each other. How long have you been going at this for? Seems to be about 2-3 years. Two of the last which you spent following her around. 

**Spike: ** I think you use to call it stalking. 

**Giles:** Oh believe me I still do, but I was trying to be polite. Still can't believe this is not just another one of Willow's spells, but you've both been teasing, beating up, trying to kill each other for years, here I thought you were enemies, and you were just this old married couple.

**Spike:** Funny thing bout love, how things turn out. Sometimes things are not as bizarre as they seem. 

**Giles: ** You gave her the same ring from the last time, if I noticed correctly?

**Spike: ** The same one. (Gives Giles an affirmative nod.)

**Giles: ** Dare I ask, are we to have Wind beneath my Wings, for the first dance? (Looking hopeful, but already knowing the answer.)

**Spike: ** Funny but I seem to have a copy of Bette Midler's greatest hits. (Smiles despite himself, and the incredulous look from Giles.) What, you never know when a CD like that's gonna come in handy, picked it up one night a couple days back, and yeah, had it with me today. So what?

**Giles:** Your incorrigible. Come on let's go get you and Buffy married. (As they leave, Giles puts his hand around Spike's shoulder, father and son like.)

**Buffy approaches Riley, they excuse themselves so that they can talk.. **

**Buffy:** Hey did you hear Dawn's announcement? 

**Riley:** Yeah I did. I was surprised that Xander and Anya could patch things up so fast. I'm really happy for them. 

**Buffy:** What exactly did Dawn say?

**Riley: ** She just told everyone to take their seats, that with a little adjustment the wedding was going to take place. She seemed genuinely happy, I didn't realize how close she was to those two. 

**Buffy:** Count on Dawn to get it half right. The wedding is back on, but the bride and the groom are changing.

**Riley: ** What?

**Buffy:** Seems Spike and I are getting married. (She says beaming, not able to contain herself despite Riley's discomfort.) 

**Riley: ** Buffy. This is a little too deja-vu. Except we are not standing in front of a store, looking at your bridal dress. We are in a groove discussing your nuptials, and something tells me your not joking around this time.

**Buffy:** It's hard to explain but I guess you're right, same thing I said last time. But I do mean it, I hope we can be friends. And if things were different...

**Riley:** But they're not. (Trying not to sound bitter and angry.) What choice do I have? I found out you were dead, then alive and I came back for you. Like I said before, leaving was the biggest mistake, but I guess that's just my dumb luck. Leaving you was the stupidest thing I ever did, especially knowing how Spike felt about you. I just never thought he had a chance. 

**Buffy:** You knew? He told you? 

**Riley:** Guess that's the thing about love, ain't love grand. Sometimes you win, and sometimes you loose. Guess I lost this one before it ever began. (Wipes his eyes, as tears start to form.) He better take care of you. I'm not sure that the best man won here, but he's the one marrying you, so I guess the most persistent man won. Take care of yourself. (Gives her a parting hug, goes back to take his place, in the crowd, he knows he won't stay for the reception if they go through with the ceremony, but he has to stay and see.)

**Buffy:** (Watching him leave, Buffy knows with certainty that this chapter of her life is past.) Did everyone know about how Spike felt before I did? (Asks the now empty groove, as she goes to see the rest of her friends and get ready for what's turning out to be her big day.) I'm getting married. (Yelling it out to the empty grove, still almost unbelieving.)

**Spike is with the rest of the friends, not doing a good job of convincing them that he is indeed getting married to Buffy. **

**Spike: ** She did say yes. No I'm not putting Dawn up to saying that. Why won't you believe it? In under an hour, Buffy and Me are tying the knot. Mr. and Mrs. I'm the bloody marring man. Got my golden blond honey, and we are tying the knot. (Rolls his eyes.)

**Anya:** It's the suit, it has to be the suit. It's possessed or something, making Spike irresistible to woman. Why else would Buffy say yes. Oh maybe it's the best sex, she has ever had in her life thing, talking.

**Xander:** I so, so did not need to hear that. And what are you talking about, the suit is not making him irresistible to woman, just to Buffy right? (Looks at her and Willow.) What, did the whole world just go crazy on me. 

**Spike:** What can I say, I've always been bad, and irresistible. It's the monkey suit and sun light, gets woman every time. 

**Xander:** So why am I not having a similar effect? Hun?

**Spike: ** Oh you have to be ruggedly good looking and handsome for it to work. (Winks at Anya.) 

**Anya:** (Turning to Xander) He does have a point sweetie. But I still find you cute anyways. 

**Xander:** Oh yeah, that's very reassuring. (Turning to Spike.) You stop that right now, you and your bewitched suit. You can't really be marrying Buffy. 

**Buffy:** (Entering the room) It's true Xander. We are getting married. 

**Xander: ** How? What? When? Hun?

**Giles:** All very good questions, I just told Olivia the good news, she is very happy for you both. Now come on from what I understand, we have a wedding to get ready for. 

**Willow: ** I'm happy for you Buffy, congratulations. (Gives her a hug.) And you too Spike. When did this all happen? Dawn said, it and then she left, and then Spike said it, but when did you two know?

**Buffy:** He asked, and I said yes. It just happened so suddenly, but we are both sure. We don't need any more time or anything. We just want our friends there. Say you will be my bride's maid. 

**Willow: ** Oh of course. We're not best friends for nothing. 

**Buffy:** You too Anya, and Tara of course. 

**Tara: ** Of course, this is great. Congratulations you two. 

**Anya: ** Of course I will. 

**Buffy:** Where is Dawn. I need my a maid of honor. I need something old, something new, something borrowed. Something blue. 

**Spike: ** Well your ring is kind of old. It's been around for centuries. 

**Willow:** Yeah and your dress is really new. It's deep rose, but still it's brand new. 

**Anya: **(Lifting the skirt of her dress, she takes something off from under her skirt.) 

**Xander:** Anya, what are you doing. (Looks shocked.)

**Anya: ** What? I'm giving her my garter. It will be something borrowed and something blue. Oh but I don't want it back after you borrow it. (Throws it to Buffy.) Not as if I'm going to need it today. Right Xander. (Turns to face him.)

**Xander:** I think they all got that without the reminder sweetie. 

**Buffy:** (Turns to Anya.) Thanks, I think. Well looks like I'm all set. 

**Spike: ** Xander how bout it. I need a best man, can't seem to find one, so you'll do. 

**Xander:** You know, if you keep talking like that, I'm going to start to thinking you like me. 

**Spike: ** Don't make me take the invite back.

**Xander: ** Well when you put it that way. Sure, I'll do it. And if this doesn't work out and you feel like staking yourself, remember you can count on me.

**Spike:** Keep that in mind. 

**Dawn:** (Entering the fold, still in high spirits.) Oh there you are, everyone's back in their seats.

**Buffy:** Hey I need a maid of honor, how bout it?

**Dawn: ** Really? (Gushing and tearing up again, she hugs Buffy, as she accepts.)

**Spike:** (Sees someone coming towards them that he's been waiting for and pulls Buffy aside.) Got a surprise for you.

**Buffy:** What's the demon from the wedding shop doing here?

**Spike: ** I invited her. 

**Buffy:** Ha and you thought it was forward of me inviting Riley to the wedding. (Spike just gives her a look.)

**Spike:** (Goes over to the demon dress maker, and takes something from her.) This is for you. (Hands a dress to Buffy.) Go get changed. 

**Buffy:** (Looks at what he has just handed her.) This is the dress, the one from the store, the one that I tried on. But how? When? 

**Spike: ** You didn't think it was strange just a little bit, some bride forgetting to come to her own fitting? 

**Buffy:** Yeah it was. But how did you? How could you have know and planned this? 

**Spike: ** First off, always intended to marry you. Second when I had that vision, and after you told me you loved me, I hoped. And as far as Xander and Anya's shambles, don't have to be a magician, just have to know people. Figured that vision had to mean something. So I had everything wired, just in case.

**Buffy:** Oh. That's a pretty big just in case. What if they had gotten married?

**Spike: ** Would've had to wait a bit longer is all. Just had a bit of faith in us, this would happen. (Gives her that shy sincere look.) 

**Buffy:** (Buffy is moved and has tears in her eyes.) Guess we have a real wedding to get ready for. (Kisses him and goes to get changed. (Sure about the decision she is making.)

**The guests are all re-seated. Everyone is back in their place. Xander stands at the top of the isle, where just over an hour ago he was groom. Spike is resplendent once more, this time in the role of the groom. Blogar (t.u.d.) Is at the top of the isle, he has agreed to perform the ceremony. He apparently has many talents. Dawn is maid of honor and she takes her place, at the top. Anya and D'hoffryn, who Spike has graciously asked to usher take their places next. Willow and Zolgot once again, and Tara and Ognar. The music starts to play and the show starts. Buffy is at the bottom of the isle in the wedding dress, she tried on at the store. She is looking beautiful, and she is glowing. She is on Giles arm as he prepares to walk her down the isle. **

**Giles:** You look lovely. Right off the page of one of those bridal magazines Olivia keeps round the house. I couldn't be more proud if you were my own. (Buffy reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.) Before I start tearing up, shall we?

**They proceed up the isle. Giles a little reluctantly hands Buffy over to Spikes care. They stand there and repeat heartfelt, if not all together traditional vows. They are radiant, as the sun lights the ceremony. **

**Blogar: (t.u.d.)** William and Buffy, have opted for their own vows today. 

**Spike:** Buffy Summers, you have made me the happiest creature on the face of the earth. I will love you. Till death us do part. (Laughs.) Whatever that means on the hell mouth. I will love, honor and cherish you. I will stand by you, fight with you, and ward off hell and apocalypse with you, as the case may be. Thank you for letting me love you. For accepting it, finally.

**Buffy:** Spike, you've made me happy. I will love you, till death us do part, or till the end of the world. Even if that happened to be tonight. (Looks at him and they smile.) I do love you. I will love, honor, and cherish you. Thank you for loving me, and for knowing me the way no one else does. 

**Spike: ** I don't breath air, but I breath you, Buffy Summers. You're the essence I need to live and be. If I can stay drowning like this forever. I'll be a happy man. 

**Buffy:** (Looks at his eyes, which are illuminated with love. She reaches up, and caress his face.) I really didn't think I would feel this way. You broke down my walls, and crumbled my fortress. You made me feel, when I couldn't. You're in my heart, and piercing through me. I feel for you. I trust you with my life, my family, and with my future. This is real, and defies the bounds of anything I thought would be possible between us. 

**Blogar: (t.u.d.)** You may exchange amulets now. Oh I mean the rings. 

**Spike:** I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy Buffy. (Re-slips his ring on her finger. Making it official.)

**Buffy:** You already, make me happy. (Slips one of his rings on his finger.) 

**Blogar: (t.u.d.)** Now by the power vested in me. By the neither realms, and the over world. I Blogar, the under demon. Fully licensed to officiate all natural, supernatural, or joined pairing. Now pronounce you husband and wife. 

** Spike and Buffy kiss. The wedding has gone off without a hitch. Everyone is elated except for the lone guest who slips silently out. The day for all it's twist and turns, has ended on a happy note. They get ready to host a wedding reception. **

**Buffy:** (Newly married it's time for them to take the first dance together in the clearing set up for dancing.) Can't believe this, we are really married?

**Spike:** Yeah signed the papers myself. We are officially, Mr. and Mrs. big pile of dust. No wait, that's only if Tara's spell had gone all wonky. (She goes to hit him, he grabs her and pulls her close, as they get ready for the first dance.) I know it was last minute, but I pulled together a couple of songs, hoped you might like. 

**Buffy:** (She hears the first threads to Wind beneath my Wings as they take their place in the clearing and begin to dance.) But how? 

**Spike:** Told ya, I'd pick up something you'd like, the other night. (Pulls her closer.) I've got this day wired to be wonderful for you. (They continue to dance, as the other couples make their way into the clearing..)

**Buffy:** (As the final words of the song pull to a close, she kisses him gently, and realizes that the words are perfect for them right now. Buffy looks into his eyes.) You are you know. (He doesn't look clear at first, then he realizes she means the song. He smiles warmly, and they kiss.) 

**Spike: **Guess that makes you my Angel, aye pet? Do you know, how much I love you? 

**Buffy:** (Nods, cause she can see it so clearly on his face.) I love you too. (They embrace once more, before having to find different perspective partners for the second set.) 

**Giles:** (Coming over.) Can I have this dance? (Spike hands, Buffy to Giles and goes to get his new sister-in-law for the second dance.) You look radiant, Olivia and I were just saying so. You seem really happy. 

**Buffy:** Thanks for walking me down the isle again. I know you had your reservations.

**Giles: **Wild horses could not have stopped me, and Spike he does grow ever more, I'm almost tempted to say likable, with time. Yes, though could just be the champaign talking. (Buffy gives him a warm hug, and they finish off the dance.)

**Dawn:** (Dancing with her new brother-in-law.) Did you see, everyone fighting, for the bouquet? Can you believe Anya caught it? I'm glad that part is over with. Instead of waiting till everyone had too much drink.

**Spike:** You put up in a real good try little bit, but I think Anya had that one covered.

**Dawn:** Well she can have the stupid bouquet, I have you as a brother-in-law now. (Smiles, still really happy about how the events of the day turned out. Thinking of all the fun she's going to have at school on Monday.) 

**Spike:** Hey I did really good on this deal, gained two of the best woman I know. Buffy as a wife, and you as my little Sis. I'd say, it's been a real good day.

**Dawn:** Hey you called me a woman again. Guess it's official, I'm growing up. (Smiles at him, the dance ends, she goes to dance with Xander, and Spike goes to dance with the brides maids.) 

**Back to main page.**

**View the next story.**


	6. The Univited Guests

**Rating 2M** _ **

The Wedding. 

**   


**By: Awatcher2**

  
**The uninvited guests.** _

**As the day ends, and all the pictures have all been taken. It grows dark at last and the group is joined by a few unexpected visitors.**

**Buffy:** (Buffy and some of the scoobies are taking an aside from the reception for a moment.) This really has been a wonderful day. I can't believe I'm married. It's like a dream, that I've walked in for sometime. Now I've stepped through the looking glass and here I am. Can love really feel like this, and work out?

**Anya: **Only when your with someone you actually love. Which is how I feel about Xander, even though he called off the wedding.

**Tara:** When you find the right person to make you complete, it always feels like this. 

**Willow: **Yeah if you can fight and argue without falling apart it does. It can be good. (Looks at Tara.) Actually it can be great.

**Dawn:** I can't wait till I fall in love, and get married. I want to be happy just like you and Spike are today. 

**Buffy:** I'm sure you will when you get older. Just have to give it time, and let yourself be open to it. Don't push him away when he comes along. Trust me I know, I got that advise from someone really smart. 

**Dawn:** Would that someone who's really smart have a get out of jail free card, when she does something really dumb next time?

**Buffy:** Well we will have to see, just how dumb it is, and how much grounding, you were going to get. (They all continue to talk, and help Dawn plan her perfect pretend wedding to some future unknown. Dawn then sees Giles at the refreshment table and goes over to get a drink. Spike and Xander are entertaining Olivia in another part of the groove. Then suddenly they are set on by the uninvited guests)

**The whole area is literally surrounded by vampires. They start to harass the wedding guests. **

**Buffy:** (Gets into the fray right away. She breaks off a chair leg, and starts to dust vampires.) This is my wedding, I don't remember sending out any invitations. 

**Syica:** Don't think you did. See there was a convention in town. I seem to be tour guide, they wanted something out of the ordinary. So I thought we could make a little stop over. 

**Buffy:** You again, didn't I dust you?

**Syica:** No but you came very close, and you hurt my feelings. But fortunately I heal real quickly, and I hate to hold a grudge so please consider this a humble little wedding gift from me to you. For all the kindness you showed to a vamp, newly in town. I wanted to return some of the kindness. I hate to gift and run but, you understand. Oh yeah did I mention duck. (He disappears as Buffy once again is attacked from behind.)

**Buffy** How does he keep doing that? (She quickly and easily dusts the vampires around her. Trying to keep the human guests alive. Fortunately with so many demons at the party, it works in her favor. Seems they don't like interruptions either, especially when it comes to a good party. They are fighting the vamps, as well.) 

**Spike:** I don't remember this in the plans. Let me think, no massacre was not on the list. Just thought I'd recap, if anyone missed it. (Spike gets into the fray and starts to dust Vampires. He sees that the scoobies are in the fray doing what they can, and he fights his way towards where Buffy is. There they fight side by side.)

**Somewhere in another part of the groove. **

**Giles:** (He is in the fray, but in the confusion he and Dawn have become separated from the rest of the group. He takes the lead by going on the offensive with a couple of vampires. He can see Dawn over in another part of the clearing, he can't get to her. He sees she has problems of her own, but there is little he can do.)

**Dawn:** (Finding herself in the same clearing as Giles, she realizes that he is not going to be able to help her. She is about to be made mince meat for a couple of vamps. She stays calm, and she remembers everything that Spike and Buffy have taught her over the years. She moves out of the way as one comes at her. She kicks him in the stomach and sends him keeling backwards into the other vamp. Then she tries to escape to safety, but they are too fast for her, and she goes flying into the soft grass. She is in pain, but then suddenly that feeling comes over her again. She feels herself rise from the floor. She is almost literally propelled to stand in the face of her foes. Suddenly all her fear and anxiety is gone, and she feel sure of herself once more. She sweeps one vamp to the floor easily. Then goes into brief yet very rapid hand to hand combat with the other one. Finally the first vamp gets off the floor, and grabs her from behind. The other one approaches from in front. She sees a tree right behind him, and lunges up, kicking him with both feet. He flies backwards, into an awaiting tree branch. He turns to dust before her eyes. She then rapidly flips the other vamp over her shoulder, and kicks him in the groin. She tries to move back out of the way, but he is fast, and grasps her by the ankle. She trips over the edge of her dress. Their positions are soon reversed. She is on the floor, and the vamp is standing in front of her. He leans over her, about to have a Dawn sandwich for dessert. Then suddenly, he is pulled off of her.)

**Syica:** (Grasping the other vampire savagely.) I told you, Little Miss Muffet, is my treat. (Lifts the other vamp into the air.) I have never been very good at sharing. He pulls him back, and violently, and forcefully throws him right into the same tree Dawn threw the first vamp. He turns to dust all around them. 

**Dawn:** (Dawn, gets to her feet.) You again.

**Syica: **Ready for that dance now? I've been cooling my heals, being really patient, but I think I'm ready for that dance now. I'm sure you're really light on your feet. Shall we? (He lunges at Dawn and just misses connecting with her face. He is not so lucky as Dawn strikes back and connects him full flush in the face.)

**Dawn:** Sorry you seem to be a bit late. My dance card seems to be full today. (He grabs her and throws her but she stays on her feet.) Guess some guys just don't know how to take no for an answer. (Her fits connect with him a couple more times.) You will make really good fertilizer for the soil, after you turn to dust.

**Syica: **Funny I was thinking the same about your blood, after I spill it all over this field. I've always been a messy eater, I really should brush up on my table manners. (He lunges at her again, this time connecting with Dawn, and sends her falling to the ground. Standing over her, he savors the moment. Then just as he moves in, he is tackled out of the way by Giles, who has finally made his way across the field.)

**Giles: **(He struggles with the vampire, and gets in a few hits.) Like a plague. Do you creatures ever take a break?

**Syica: **And miss all this fun. Sides I promised a dance to someone, which you seem to be interrupting. (Gets in a couple of hits on Giles.) Just gonna have to eliminate everyone in line ahead of me. Miss Muffet owes me a dance, and I'm gonna collect. (Knocks Giles to the ground, and stuns him.)

**Back on the other side of the clearing. Buffy, Spike, the scoobies, and some of the party guests have unceremoniously removed the uninvited guests. Peace and order is being restored. Then Buffy and Spike go in search of Dawn, who they realize is missing. Back on the other side of the clearing.**

**Dawn:** I've never been one to walk away from a challenge. (She has risen to her feet. Broken off the tree branch. And is holding it in her hand as a weapon.) If you're that impatient, I'm sure I can clear a space on my card.

**Syica: **That's what I like to see, a girl with moxy and initiative. (Looks excited once again.) Let's finish this dance. (Suddenly he can hear other voices not too far off. He can see the two from the party the other night entering from the far side of the groove. He realizes that he will be outnumbered.) I really hate interruptions. (Sees the girl in front of him distracted for a second, by the voices as well. Grabs her, before she can lift her crude stake to his heart.) Guess I'll have to settle for a taste. (He kisses her, biting her lip and drawing blood.) Guess that will do, save me a space on your dance card next time. Till then. (Throws her away from him, and makes his escape.) 

**Dawn:** (Surprised by what has just happened. Surprised that she is not dead. She goes over to help Giles, as Buffy and Spike arrive.) Are you ok?

**Giles:** Got a nasty bump. (Rubs his head, as he tries to find the rock, that connected with his head.) How about you? 

**Dawn:** I'm fine. 

**Buffy:** We couldn't find you. Are you ok? Your lips bleeding. Did he hurt you? I should go after him.

**Dawn:** No, I fine. The cleaners are probably going to have trouble getting the dust and grass out of my dress, but I'm fine. 

**Spike: **Was that the same one?

**Dawn:** Yeah I seem to have a fan. (Smiles weakly.)

**Spike:** Not if I find him. Don't let anyone hurt my family. 

**Dawn:** (Smiles at Spike.) I'm good. I held my own. 

**Spike:** I know bit. Come on let's get back. 

**Giles: **You too go ahead. I need a second with Dawn. We are right behind you. 

**Buffy:** Ok, hurry up there could still be others lurking about. (They go on ahead. Out of ear shot, but not out of visual range.) 

**Giles: **(Once he's sure that they are out of ear shot.) And just how long has this been happening? (Pointing to the piles of dust.) Does Buffy know?

**Dawn: **No just you and Spike now. I don't want Buffy knowing yet, just in case it is all just a fluke or something.

**Giles:** Seems like Spike always knows more about what is happening with the woman in your family than I ever do. I will speak to him, not today, but before I leave. What I saw was not just a fluke Dawn. You are going to have to fine tune those skills. He is going to have to watch over you in my stead. (They catch up to Spike and Buffy, and they all head back to join the rest of the group.) 

**Peace is restored as all the vampires and other unwanted guests have gone, or been dusted. The party continues in style. Buffy turns to address the group. Holds up a glass, one that is not broken, and makes a quick toast. The guests cheer and the party continues well into the evening. **

**Finally the guests start saying their good bye's, the party starts to wind down and everyone is still in a good moods.**

**Giles:** (A little tipsy, but none the worst for wear. Coming over to Buffy and Spike.) I can't believe how much fun I've had, dancing. Those Ramones are really something. 

**Spike: **Go Ripper. (Spike laughs.) Hey glad you like, you can borrow the CD any time.

**Giles:** Thanks, I'll keep that thought in mind. (Going over to Buffy, gives her a hug.) Me and Olivia are just about to head back over to the hotel where she is staying. I think we are going to head out now. But it was a lovely party. Buffy you made a wonderful bride. (Shaking hands with Spike.) Take care of her.

**Spike:** Done deal. Thanks again for not staking me or anything, you've been real decent bout the whole marriage thing. 

**Giles:** Well all this fine wine, doesn't hurt. But you do both seem extraordinarily happy. (Just then he sees Willow approaching.)

**Willow: **Hey Giles there you are, I was just looking for you. Said I'd drive you and Olivia back to the hotel, when you were ready to go.

**Giles:** Seeing as I'm a bit, snickered. That would be a fine idea. Me and Olivia are about ready to go now.

**Willow:** I'm really happy for you Buffy. (Gives her a hug.) Guess I'm going to get going now too. Spike, I'm happy for you too, take care of her, she's my best friend. (Moved, by everything that's happened that day, she moves to give Spike a hug. He is taken back, but responds in kind.)

**Spike: **Thanks, Red. Do my best. Thanks for taking part. 

**Xander: **(Sees, the group gathered together as he makes his way over with Anya.) Hey is this a private thing or can anyone join in? (He and Anya move to again convey their well wishes to Buffy and Spike. Also to say their good bye's.)

**Anya: **Since Xander called off our wedding, if someone had to get married, I'm glad it was you. (Facing Buffy, gives her another hug.) Now you two go and have a great honeymoon, with lots of sex. Dawn will stay with us. Don't worry about her hearing anything she shouldn't, cause Xander and I won't be having sex for a long time to come. Isn't that right sweetie. (Turns to face Xander.)

**Xander: **You'll have to forgive Anya, she still mad about the whole, me calling off the wedding on our wedding day. But she's right. You too have a good time, Dawn can stay at our place. Give you two some privacy for a bit. Speaking of which, where is the Dawnster?

**Buffy:** She is off with Tara, somewhere around here. (Oh here they come.) 

**Tara:** Hey looks like everyone is ready to leave. I have to go too. Buffy, Spike, great wedding. Wish you all the best. 

**Dawn:** I had the best day. (Gives them both another hug.) I couldn't have asked for a better sister, or brother in law. I'll be good while I'm with Xander and Anya. 

**Buffy:** (Before they all head out, Buffy says a few parting words.) I just want to say I'm so glad you were all here today, it really made the day special for me. I love you all so much. I know I've been different since coming back, but It's going to get better now. Thank you for being there. (They embrace in a group hug.)

**Spike:** (Bringing a chair over.) Yeah most of what Buffy said, but I want to specially thank Tara again for making sure I didn't turn into a pile of dust. Giles for not staking me, and everyone for ...well you know. Thanks. (Finishes the speech and then adjusts Buffy on the chair, as he gets ready to throw the garter.) Ok you bachelors ready? (Spike pulls up Buffy's gown as Xander Giles, and some of the other brave bachelors get ready to catch the garter. He gets ready to take it off with his teeth.)

**Giles:** You know it's much easier to take off, if you use your hands. 

**Spike:** But it's not as much fun, besides I've had way more practice this way. (Looks up at Buffy sees her blushing, he laughs, then goes back to removing the garter.)

**Giles: **Oh, I see. (Goes to clean his glasses.)

**Xander:** Now see, that was just disturbing. 

**Dawn:** Hun, I don't get it? (Looks to Willow and Tara, who both change the subject.)

**Tara:** So who do you thinks going to catch the garter?

**Anya: **(Interjecting.) Xander. Definitely Xander. 

**Spike:**Finishes removing the garter, and gets up to throw it.)

**Dawn:** Oh wait I get it. (Smiles as she clues in.) Oh, I get it. (Looks more surprised than amused. Stops smiling, just looks shocked. Looks over at Buffy.)

**Buffy:** (Groans from the chair where she is sitting, and covers her fully blushing cheeks.)

**Tara:** Dawny, how about we see if any of that ice cream survived from earlier?

**Dawn:** Yeah, huh. Sure. (Walks off with Tara.)

**Spike: **(Throws the garter. Giles catches it.) Nice catch Rupert. 

**Giles:** Well, thanks. (Gushes a little, as Olivia walks over.)

**Olivia:** Yes, nice catch Rupert. (Puts her hands on his chest kisses him lightly, but suggestively.) Very nice catch. 

**Anya:** Xander you missed it by a mile. 

**Xander: **But sweetie, you already caught the bouquet. 

**Anya: **Oh stop making excuses. (Xander comes over, and kisses her.) Just don't make me wait forever.

**Xander:** I won't. 

**Spike: **Think that's our que. (Takes Buffy in his arms and kisses her deeply.) 

**Buffy:** Then again what isn't our que. (Kisses him back deeply.)

**After all the guest have left, and the party is over with. All the scoobies make their way to their perspective locations. Buffy and Spike stop by her house, then make their way to his crypt. **

**Spike:** (Grabs Buffy and carries her into the crypt.) Well I got to make it all official don't I? Carrying you over the threshold and all.

**Buffy:** Oh! (She pouts.) I was kinda sure there was more involved with making a marriage official. (Gives him her wide eyed innocent look, which he finds irresistible.)

**Spike:** (Very much game, for playing along.) Yeah I kinda heard that some place too. Probably one of those myth things, but I heard. (He whispers some very naughty and seductive things in her ear. As he begins to undue her gown.)

**Buffy:** (Profanes shock, as he finishes whispering in her ear.) Oh but do, you think we should? (Then she changes her tone.) Do you think we could? (Gives him a more vixen look, as she starts on his clothing.)

**Spike:** Now that's my girl. (He kisses her neck, as her gown falls away. Then slowly silently the mood turns, it's charged with the electricity of their essence. Yet it's slow and soft for a change.) I love you. (They make their way downstairs of the crypt. He carries her to the bed.) I always will you know. Love you that is. 

**Buffy:** (She looks into his eyes, and she can see eternity there.) I know. I do love you too. (She wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him close to her.) I wanted this, even before I knew I wanted this. I really wanted this. (She gets choked up.) Be with me, now. (She conveys invitation, with every part of her being. As they lock eyes once more. They kiss breathlessly.)

**Spike: **I'm gonna drown in you Summers, happy and hopelessly. (They kiss hopelessly and passionately once again.)

**Buffy:** Is that a promise. (Laughs as he takes her, and shows her.) 

**Later that night at the crypt after Buffy and Spike have completely consummated their marriage, they are asleep in his crypt. **

**Buffy:** (Just waking up she looks over at Spike and for once he is the one asleep. He looks truly at peace. She gets choked up cause she knows, that she has brought some of that happiness and peace into his life. In that moment she is truly content watching him sleep. It's the most beautiful she's ever seen him. She is about to go back to sleep when she thinks she hears something outside.)

**Spike:** (He is asleep. Sleeping the sleep of the undead, but finding more peace than most people know alive or dead. As Buffy leaves the bed, he can sense her departure, even in sleep, but he does not awaken right away.)

**Buffy:** ( She finds herself going upstairs, and out the door. She is walking a little bit. Suddenly she turns around. There in the grave yard, just past the Alpert crypt she can see something or someone. She gets closer, it is an image of the first slayer. This time instead of a mute Slayer, she can hear her clearly. The Slayer is not speaking, but there is this psychic connection, and she can understand everything that she is saying. She is giving Buffy her hand to take, to follow. Buffy goes over and takes a hold of her hand. Suddenly they have left the grave yard they are some place else. Some place with lots of chaos. She sees the first Slayer as she was before she became the first Slayer. The demons are running wild, the first Slayer starts to narrirate as images move before Buffy's face. She can hear the first Slayer speaking about the demons. She says they would have been an unstoppable plague, a fire that would have consumed the earth. They seem to be a wild restless flame, burning everything in sight. Then she sees the first Slayer being chosen to control this flame. And she hears her speak again, the Slayer says. Only a strong fire with the same force could have controlled these demons, we were chosen and called, the same flame that resides in them also resides in us. Then Buffy sees something she can not believe it scares her. Sends her to the darkest reaches of her mind. She sees the flame that is in the demons, she sees a portion of that flame being taken, and that flame, enters the body of the first Slayer. That fire starts to burn bright within the first Slayer. It's almost brighter than the sun, as she struggles to control the flame. Then she is part of the flame, and the flame is part of her, her flame burns just like the demons, cause it is the same flame. There is something different about how the flame intermingles with the first Slayer, than how it intermingles with the demons. Then Buffy travels, and she sees Slayer after Slayer, and she sees the vampires, and almost begins to grasp the meaning of all of this. Then finally she is in her house, and she is in her room. She goes across the hall, sees the bedroom like she did a couple of years ago, but this time the bed is made. She sees Dawn in the bed, and the narration begins again. You now know what you are, and soon you will know what you have become. We are all one kindred. Then she is back at the grave yard. The first Slayer says some more parting words and some more images flash, then she disappears. Buffy suddenly finds herself on the floor of Spikes crypt, she is upstairs. Cold and shivering from all she has just seen and from all she has just heard.) 

**Spike:** Buffy. 

**Buffy:** (She can hear Spike calling her, and she can barely move, much less speak. The whole experience has left her profoundly shaken. She hears him, getting out of bed and she finds her voice.) I'm here. I'm fine. I'll be down in a second. (She tries to control her voice.) 

**Spike:** (Makes his way up the ladder.) Funny you don't sound fine. (Finds her still on the floor.) What's wrong luv? (He goes over and helps her up. He starts soothing her hair, and stroking her back.)

**Buffy:** (Buffy looks into his eyes, and she wants to tell him everything cause he looks so worried, but she is not sure about everything yet. The images are still flashing through her mind, and she is scared and unsure about all that she's seen, and there full meaning. She can't give him the full truth.) I think I had a nightmare, then I was sleep walking. I woke up and I found myself here on the floor. (Falls deeper into his embrace.)

**Spike:** Well that's never good. Get married to me luv, and the same night you're having bad dreams. (Tries to get a smile.) 

**Buffy:** (Forces a weak smile.) I think the day was just very climactic. The whole excitement of the wedding, and I think I'm just stressed. (Sounds a little emotional still.) It's not everyday, I get married. I think after the wedding and the fighting, everything is just anticlimactic, and I'm just winding down.

**Spike:** Anticlimactic? (Raises his eye brow.) I seem to recall a couple moments this evening that were very climactic, less my technique is slipping a little bit. 

**Buffy: **(Finally she laughs.) I think your technique is just fine. I seem to recall those climactic moments myself, since I had most of them. (She kisses him, and smiles gently at him.)

**Spike:** If you come back to bed luv, I bet we can get that climactic state back. Can't guarantee all the excitement of the wedding but I bet you won't be bored. 

**Buffy:** (Unable to resist the invitation in his voice, and that in his eyes.) I'll be down in a minute. (He heads back down the ladder. She is about to follow after him.)

**Buffy turns to go, but she hears that voice again. The voice of the first slayer. You have let love in, you have found the fire again. Now you will be lead to your gift.**

**Back to main page.**

**View the next story.**


End file.
